Une amitié arrangée
by Skybrand
Summary: Lexa Woods, chasseuse de tête à Paris, tente de recruter Clarke Griffin, une jeune artiste de Lyon. Toutes deux s'aperçoivent qu'elles sont sur la même longueur d'onde. Leur premier point commun est d'avoir totalement renoncé à l'amour, auquel elles ne croient plus, pour se consacrer uniquement au sexe. Clarke s'installe à Paris, et toutes deux commencent à se voir régulièrement.
1. CHAPITRE 1

**Une amitié arrangée**

**CHAPITRE 1:**

_**Heyy :) Alors je vous présente ma première fanfiction: " Une amitié arrangée" ! J'aime beaucoup écrire mais je n'ai pas forcément une imagination débordante et très originale, donc j'ai décidé d'écrire cette histoire en m'inspirant fortement du film " Sexe entre amis" (bon ok c'est quasiment du copié/collé ahah). Cette histoire ne sera pas très longue je pense, une dizaine de chapitre peut être. J'ai déjà pas mal d'avance donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème pour le rythme de publication ! Enfin bref, je vous laisse tranquille :) n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture :))**_

_" - Nous devons absolument trouver un projet qui sera l'événement de l'année, quelque chose qui bouleversera le monde de l'art, vous comprenez? "_

La jolie blonde jeta un regard vers ses interlocuteurs qui ne semblaient pas réellement comprendre quelles étaient les intentions de l'assistante galeriste. Sûrement que ses projets leur paraissaient trop ambitieux pour la renommée qu'ils avaient mais, malgré tout, ils avaient une confiance aveugle en Clarke. Elle qui, jusqu'à maintenant, avait toujours su quoi faire pour faire remarquer la petite galerie qui l'avait embauchée il y a quelques années. Elle avait su organiser et diriger les plus grandes expositions qui leur avaient apporté une toute nouvelle réputation dont ils étaient fiers.

Cette réunion durait maintenant depuis trois longues heures, la nuit avait déjà commencé à recouvrir la ville de son long manteau noir depuis un moment et la soirée était alors déjà bien entamée. Clarke, qui s'évertuait à exposer toutes les idées qui lui passaient par la tête, n'avait pas encore remarqué l'heure qu'il était. Quand elle travaillait, elle avait toujours tendance à oublier toute notion possible du temps qui continuait de passer. Son téléphone, qui se mit à sonner, vient lui rappeler l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'empressa de décrocher sous le regard hilare des employés qui l'entouraient, ils avaient pris l'habitude de voir la jolie blonde perdre la mémoire durant leurs réunions tardives.

_" - Allô? _Répondit-elle en tentant de rester naturelle.

_\- Salut chérie ! T'es où? Je suis déjà là donc je t'attends. "_

Elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait avant même d'entendre sa voix et cette fois-ci, Clarke réalisa pleinement qu'elle allait avoir du mal à rattraper le coup maintenant, mais elle ne se dégonfla pas pour autant. Son cerveau se mit à carburer à toute vitesse alors qu'elle tentait encore de sauver les apparences.

_" - Oui, oui ! J'arrive, je suis en route ! _S'exclama-t-elle en commençant à s'activer.

_\- Dépêche toi, le concert doit commencer dans 10 minutes, je veux pas en rater une miette._

_\- Oui, je sais, j'arrive mon amour, je suis en chemin ! "_

Sur ces mots, Clarke se précipita vers la sortie en saluant la salle d'un geste de la main tout en commençant sa course. Ses collègues de travail n'étaient plus réellement étonnés de la voir agir de la sorte. Elle avait maintenant moins de 10 minutes pour rejoindre Finn. Ce challenge était déjà perdu d'avance mais elle continua tout de même à courir jusqu'à sa voiture dans laquelle elle grimpa avant de démarrer en quatrième vitesse. Le téléphone toujours à l'oreille, Finn s'impatientait de l'autre côté:

_" - Clarke, où est-ce que tu es? _

_\- J'arrive bientôt ! Je crois que je te vois là ! "_

Elle savait pertinemment que mentir était mal mais elle savait aussi que Finn ne lui pardonnerait pas si elle lui avouait qu'elle avait complètement oublié leur rendez-vous à cause du travail. Cela faisait déjà quelques fois qu'elle l'avait planté pour rester à la galerie alors elle ne pouvait pas le faire une fois de plus. Elle s'en voulait un peu pour cela mais elle ne se voyait pas travailler différemment, elle avait toujours tenu à garder une allure professionnelle irréprochable en dépit de sa vie privée et sentimentale. Ce travail comptait énormément pour elle, elle s'était battue pour se faire une place dans ce milieu sans pitié et ne comptait pas y renoncer.

_" - Je suis devant, Clarke. Je jure d'y aller tout seul si tu n'es pas là dans deux minutes ! _Dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

_\- Je suis là mais c'est plein de monde ! Comment tu es habillé? " _

Encore une fois, elle mentait en insultant silencieusement le trafic de la ville qui semblait s'être figé. C'est toujours comme cela quand on est pressé, rien ne va et tout semble être contre nous. Ses chances diminuaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait alors elle essayait tant bien que mal de gagner du temps bêtement.

_" - Clarke... Je suis le seul con qui attend encore devant l'entrée, tout le monde est déjà rentré ! _S'énerva Finn.

_\- Ah oui je te vois, t'es vraiment beau avec cette veste mon amour, je l'adore ! _Répondit-elle alors qu'elle était encore dans sa voiture à se battre contre le temps.

_\- Dépêche toi, s'il te plaît. Tu sais que ça fait des semaines que j'attends qu'on assiste à ce concert, _répondit-il dépité.

_\- Je sais que c'est important pour toi, donc ça l'est autant pour moi ! _

_\- Ouais et bien, on dirait pas. "_

Clarke s'était maintenant garée en catastrophe et commençait à courir pour arriver devant la salle de concert. Finalement, elle avait été bien plus rapide que ce qu'elle pensait mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle était à l'heure, loin de là. Elle commençait enfin à voir Finn, qui, effectivement, était la dernière personne qui attendait encore dans le froid. Cette vision lui pinça légèrement le cœur, elle n'aimait pas savoir que son petit ami subissait sa frénésie du travail.

_" - Je te vois, mon cœur ! " _

Elle raccrocha vite sous les yeux de Finn qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Elle se mit à utiliser les dernières forces qui lui restaient après cette folle course contre le temps pour rejoindre le brun qui semblait déjà bien énervé. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait devoir se creuser la tête et faire preuve d'originalité tout en restant crédible pour trouver une excuse qui pourrait la sauver ce retard monstre.

Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, avec le mince espoir que cela puisse l'apaiser mais il l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. Bon, cela allait devenir un peu plus compliqué que ce qu'elle avait imaginé en fait. Le brun la fixait d'un regard sombre et empli de rancœur, elle tenta alors d'utiliser sa petite voix mielleuse:

_" - Hey, je suis vraiment désolée mon cœur !_

_\- On vient de manquer Old Love ! _S'exclama-t-il.

_\- Ah ouais? Une seule chanson? Oh ça va, c'est pas si dramatique. "_

Clarke était réellement soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle ne leur avait pas fait louper la moitié du concert, elle savait que Finn était un réel fan de Eric Clapton. S'ils n'avaient raté qu'une seule chanson, alors cela signifiait que tout était encore rattrapable, non?

_" - Putain, Clarke ! Old Love ! _Répéta Finn énervé. _"_

Il insistait vraiment sur la chanson en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras alors que Clarke ne comprenait pas réellement. Était-ce si dramatique en fin de compte? Elle ne savait plus comment se sortir de cette situation sans faire de trop grand dégât.

_" - Oui, mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il en reste encore plein... De bonnes chansons ! "_

Elle n'était pas réellement convaincue par ce qu'elle disait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cet artiste, ou du moins, pas autant que Finn le faisait, mais elle essayait tout de même de croire en ce qu'elle disait. Finn, lui, restait dubitatif et énervé alors qu'elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'arranger les choses.

_" - Tu sais quoi? La prochaine fois, au lieu de te ramener en retard, tu peux simplement jeter mon corps dans l'océan pacifique ! Ça me fera le même effet que de rater Old Love ! "_

Clarke fronçait les sourcils tout en écoutant Finn, il venait de cracher ces mots avec une haine évidente. Elle savait qu'il tenait énormément à ce concert, mais sûrement pas à ce point. La situation commençait doucement à lui échapper, Finn était toujours aussi énervé et elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Elle se mit à souffler pour reprendre contenance avant de lui dire:

_" - Finn, j'étais coincée au boulot, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour arriver à temps. Je suis désolée._

_\- Ouais, c'est toujours la même chose. Tu devrais sérieusement accorder moins d'importance à ce boulot et un peu plus à la personne avec qui tu es. Parce que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est pas au boulot qu'on va te rassurer sur le fait que tu manges trop ! " _

Clarke sentit soudainement en elle une certaine colère commencer à monter après ces déclarations plus que dénigrantes. Elle savait qu'elle était en tort mais elle n'acceptait pas que Finn se mette à être aussi méchant. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme d'être aussi mordant et cruel mais elle ne comptait tout de même pas laisser passer ça aussi facilement.

_" - Bon, j'ai compris, tu es énervé mais ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable ! Et puis je ne mange pas autant que tu le prétends, j'ai simplement un faible pour tout ce qui est à base de chocolat et.. Oh et puis de toute façon, ça ne te concerne plus maintenant. _Déclara-t-elle froidement.

_\- Ecoute, Clarke, je crois qu'on est train de prendre des directions différentes nous deux... _Commença Finn.

_\- Je suis entièrement d'accord ! Toi tu vas vois Eric Clapton et moi j'y vais pas. "_

Finn se mit à inspirer longuement, sûrement pour retenir un peu de la colère qui habitait chacune des parties de son corps maintenant. Il reprit calmement:

_" - Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, Clarke, t'es une personne extraordinaire mais, honnêtement, je pense que tu n'es pas assez stable sentimentalement parlant pour t'investir dans une relation comme la nôtre. "_

Clarke lâcha un de ses plus beaux rires jaunes, n'importe qui aurait pu entendre le fond de vérité de ce rire qui sonnait faux en tout point. Elle commençait à sentir la culpabilité la quitter, bien vite remplacée par la colère. Elle commença à faire demi tour pour ne plus avoir à supporter le regard du jeune homme qu'elle n'arrivait plus à aimer, l'avait-elle déjà aimé finalement? Cependant, elle se tourna une dernière fois pour lui cracher sèchement au visage:

_" - Au fait, merci d'avoir rompu avant le concert, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! "_

Elle vit le visage de Finn se décomposer avant qu'il ne s'exclame:

_" - Tu ne méritais pas ta place ici ! "_

Cette fois-ci, elle tourna les talons sans ne plus se retourner. Elle savait maintenant que cette relation était définitivement terminée. Étrangement, elle ne ressentait pas de tristesse ou de peine, juste de la colère. Elle en voulait à Finn mais aussi à la vie, pourquoi ses relations étaient-elles toutes vouées à l'échec? Pourtant, elle avait essayé de tout bien faire et tout avait bien commencé d'ailleurs. Finn savait la faire rire, elle voyait en lui quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas et elle pensait que cette fois-ci, ça fonctionnerait. Elle pensait que le jeune homme avait compris l'importance de son boulot qu'il l'avait accepté mais finalement on lui reprochait toujours la même chose.

C'est sur le chemin du retour qu'elle prit la décision de ne plus s'embêter à essayer de construire une relation solide avec quelqu'un, à quoi bon? Personne n'acceptait que son travail était l'une des choses les plus importantes dans sa vie, elle s'était durement battue pour en arriver là où elle était. Elle était allée à l'encontre de sa mère et de tout ceux qui pensaient que le milieu de l'art n'offrait pas d'avenir et elle avait réussi, alors on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de donner beaucoup de son temps à cette passion dont elle avait fait un métier. Elle souhaitait seulement avoir un peu de soutien même si elle admettait entièrement que la situation pouvait parfois être lourde à porter.

Elle rejoignit l'appartement de sa meilleure amie Octavia, elle ne prenait même plus la peine de toquer depuis un moment alors elle entra directement pour s'écrouler dans son canapé. C'était le meilleur antidépresseur qu'elle puisse trouver, sa meilleure amie avait toujours les bons mots et les bons remèdes pour chasser les humeurs maussades. Octavia, qui n'était plus étonnée de voir la jeune assistante entrer sans prévenir, rigola légèrement devant l'attitude de Clarke avant de la rejoindre.

_" - Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois-ci blondie? _

_\- Finn et moi, on a rompu._

_\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore à cause de ton travail ! _S'exclama Octavia.

_\- Apparemment si, il trouve que je ne suis pas prête à assumer une relation sérieuse, que je suis instable sentimentalement parlant. _Dit Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel. _Mais tu sais quoi? J'en ai marre ! Je n'en ai plus rien à faire des sentiments et de toutes ces conneries maintenant. Je vais simplement coucher à droite et à gauche, comme ça on ne pourra plus rien me reprocher. "_

Octavia se mit à rire, elle savait pertinemment que ce genre de comportement ne collerait jamais avec la personnalité de la blonde, elle était bien trop sentimentale pour simplement coucher à droite et à gauche comme elle le disait. La galeriste en devenir avait toujours rêvé du grand amour, de celui qui surmontait tout, même des heures de travail un peu trop invasives ou tardives. Mais Octavia ne voulait pas la froisser plus qu'elle ne l'était, alors elle ne fit que confirmer les dires de Clarke. Elle se rendrait bien compte toute seule que ce mode de vie ne lui correspondrait pas.

_" - Ok, ok blondie, à mon avis, tu as surtout besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil maintenant. Ton avion part à quelle heure demain? "_

Clarke souffla en se rappelant qu'elle avait accepté de se déplacer à Paris pour passer un entretien d'embauche dans une galerie très connue. Elle n'était pas forcément emballée par l'idée, elle tenait beaucoup à Lyon, sa ville natale, et à cette place de travail pour laquelle elle s'était démenée. Mais elle avait tout de même accepté de passer cet entretien, peut être par curiosité. Elle s'était faite repérer par un chasseur de tête qui n'avait cessé de la harceler en complimentant ses incroyables compétences dans le métier.

_" - Hum... Je crois qu'il part à 10 heures. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller..._

_\- Oh allez, Clarke ! Tu vas peut être adorer et c'est une superbe opportunité ! Tu te rends compte que c'est l'une des galeries les plus importantes dans ce monde? _

_\- Oui, oui, je sais bien mais je n'ai pas envie de quitter Lyon, les parisiens sont vraiment étranges. Rien que ce chasseur de tête est suspect, ça fait bientôt 4 mois qu'il m'envoie des messages toutes les semaines. Je suis sûre que ce doit être un pervers qui va me kidnapper._

_\- Arrête de raconter des bêtises ! S'il faut, il sera vraiment séduisant et puis même, ce n'est pas pour lui que tu y vas !_

_\- Oui mais c'est lui qui me récupère à l'aéroport donc je préférais que ce soit quelqu'un de sain, tu comprends?_

_\- Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, mais tu devrais vraiment aller te coucher, il est tard et je ne te laisserai pas rater ton vol ! "_

Sur ces derniers mots, Clarke quitta l'appartement de sa meilleure amie après lui avoir promis qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour réussir cet entretien. Bien que sa motivation n'était pas à son summum, elle comptait tout de même montrer qu'elle était douée dans ce qu'elle faisait. L'art avait toujours été son domaine de prédilection, elle ne pouvait pas aussi bien réussir ailleurs. Mais pour le moment, elle avait simplement envie de retrouver son lit douillet pour oublier cette journée.


	2. CHAPITRE 2

_**Heyy :) j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous profitez pleinement de ce week-end ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre, comme vous l'aurez facilement deviné grâce au titre ahah ! L'histoire s'installe doucement et ressemble énormément au film pour le moment, quelques différences se feront au fil de l'avancée de cette fiction. Sur ce, bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, si vous en avez évidemment :))**_

Clarke se retrouvait dans l'avion qui l'emmenait tout droit vers Paris, le chasseur de tête qui l'avait repérée devait l'attendre là bas. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle faisait mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande fan de Paris, elle y était déjà allée et avait trouvé les gens impolis et pressés, tout ce dont elle avait horreur.

L'avion commençait à atterrir, Clarke ne se sentait pas particulièrement stressée, elle avait juste hâte d'en finir avec tout ça. Elle voulait retrouver Lyon, sa meilleure amie, sa famille et tout ce qui permettait à son quotidien de tenir encore debout. Elle essaya de se consoler en se disant qu'il ne s'agissait que de deux petites journées, elle allait y survivre et pourrait rentrer chez elle pour reprendre sa vie normalement.

Elle descendit mollement de l'avion pour rejoindre l'aéroport, elle se dirigea robotiquement vers le hall où elle pourrait enfin retrouver ce fameux chasseur de tête et récupérer sa valise. Elle arriva à l'endroit où déjà une foule de gens était en place, certains d'entre eux tenaient une pancarte sur laquelle était écrit un nom, elle se mit alors à essayer de chercher le sien mais fut interrompue par la voix d'une jeune femme qui s'élevait au dessus de toutes les autres.

Quand elle tourna la tête pour en comprendre l'origine, elle vit une jeune femme debout sur le tapis roulant, celui qui ramenait les bagages que les passagers avait enregistrés avant la vol. La jeune femme s'activait sur celui-ci en rendant les valises que lui demandaient les passagers. Était-ce un nouveau concept? Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire cela auparavant.

En se concentrant bien sur la scène pour essayer de la comprendre, elle remarqua que sur le tapis roulant se trouvait une pancarte sur laquelle était écrit: " Clarke Griffin". Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas réellement pourquoi son nom défilait sur ce tapis. Elle prit tout de même la décision de se diriger vers ce dernier pour ramasser la pancarte. Mais au même moment, la jeune femme qui, précédemment, courait de partout ramassa elle aussi la pancarte. Clarke fut tout d'abord confuse et lui dit alors:

_" - C'est moi. _

_\- Laquelle? La rouge ou la jaune? "_

Clarke ne comprit pas sa réponse puis réalisa qu'elle lui demandait en fait laquelle était sa valise, elle s'empressa alors de répondre:

_" - Euh... Non, en fait, c'est moi Clarke Griffin. "_

Elle vit alors un éclair traverser le regard transperçant de la jeune femme qui réalisait qu'elle faisait face à la personne qu'elle avait traquée pendant de longs mois. Clarke se retint de rire devant l'attitude de la brune aux yeux verts. Elle était rassurée de voir qu'il ne s'agissait finalement pas d'un vieux pervers, au contraire, cette dernière était plutôt séduisante.

_" - Oh, vous êtes Clarke Griffin alors ! Enchantée, je suis Lexa Woods ! _S'exclama la jeune femme.

_\- Vous faites souvent cela? Je veux dire, monter sur les tapis roulants en criant. "_

La brune, qui maintenant avait un prénom, se mit à rire en descendant du tapis. Il était vrai que cette première rencontre ne manquait pas d'originalité.

_" - J'aime bien surprendre les gens ! _

_\- Oui, je vois ça, _répondit Clarke dans un sourire.

_\- Bienvenue à Paris en fait ! "_

Clarke lui sourit en se saisissant alors de la main que lui tendait cette Lexa.

_" - Je vous remercie. Vous ne correspondez pas vraiment au style que j'avais imaginé en pensant rencontrer un chasseur de tête, _lui confia Clarke.

_\- On me le dit assez souvent, c'est pour cela que je préfère le terme "recruteuse", c'est moins terrifiant. _

_\- Vous m'avez tout de même traquée pendant 4 mois, ça fait légèrement peur. "_

Lexa ne put contenir le léger rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, Clarke ne manquait pas de répartie et ça lui plaisait. La blonde fut légèrement déstabilisée par le rire de cette chasseuse de tête qui sonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il est vrai que Lexa avait insisté pendant de longs mois car le dossier de Clarke était plus qu'intéressant et correspondait à la perfection pour cet entretien. Elle espérait maintenant que tout allait bien se passer.

La valise de Clarke se montra enfin sur le tapis roulant, mais alors que cette dernière s'apprêtait à la récupérer, Lexa s'empressa de le faire à sa place. Clarke fut légèrement surprise.

_" - Vous allez sérieusement tirer ma valise? Vous êtes de ce genre? _

_\- Non, pas réellement. Je vais plutôt changer votre vie, c'est ça mon genre. "_

Elle avait affirmé ses dires dans un grand sourire qui émerveilla Clarke le temps d'un instant. Cette femme avait réellement l'air sûre d'elle, du style à obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Habillée de son tailleur et de ce regard transperçant, elle pourrait impressionner n'importe qui, mais sûrement pas Clarke. Il lui en fallait plus pour être intimidée, sa répartie avait eu la chance de s'enrichir grâce à Octavia et ses remarques douteuses.

_" - Hum... Permettez-moi d'en douter, ma vie est déjà assez géniale. _

_\- Ah oui? Vous ne serez pas là si votre vie était aussi géniale que ça, _affirma Lexa."

Clarke était réellement surprise par l'assurance de cette femme, c'en était presque énervant mais elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait que cet attrait était tout de même admirable. Elle avait un petit faible pour les gros caractères qui s'affirmaient. Mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant et continua ce petit jeu qui s'était installé avec une facilité déconcertante mais totalement naturelle.

_" - Et bien, on m'a proposée un voyage gratuit à Paris, j'aurais été bête de refuser. _

_\- Oh, alors j'en déduis que vous avez été bête ces 4 derniers mois. "_

Pour cette fois-là, Clarke se mit à rire. Elle ne manquait vraiment pas d'argument et la blonde appréciait les gens qui avait du mordant, elle devait avouer que la brune faisait ses preuves à merveille même si cela aurait pu être vexant pour quelqu'un d'autre.

_" - Certaines personnes diraient que je le suis depuis bien plus longtemps que ça, _rétorqua Clarke. "

Elles partagèrent un dernier rire avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Clarke était rassurée de voir que les choses commençaient aussi bien. Elle avait vraiment eu peur de tomber sur un vieux qui l'aurait bassinée avec de simples banalités. Lexa, elle, n'avait pas peur de se montrer franche et incisive. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas nier que cette chasseuse de tête possédait une beauté assez rare, de celles qu'on ne pouvait pas oublier.

Arrivée devant l'aéroport, Lexa se mit à crier et insulter les taxis qui ne daignaient pas s'arrêter. Clarke fut légèrement surprise mais se dit que c'était sûrement comme cela que les parisiens avaient l'habitude de faire. Mais bizarrement, cette hâte qu'elle avait de rentrer, s'était légèrement estompée depuis qu'elle était aux côtés de Lexa, même face au brouhaha déjà présent de la ville.

Quand un taxi s'arrêta enfin devant elles, Lexa s'empressa de poser la valise dans le coffre avant d'ouvrir la porte à Clarke. Elle avait prévu de sortir le grand jeu pour tenter de la séduire un maximum, il fallait absolument que la blonde accepte cette place sinon elle n'obtiendrait pas sa prime et elle n'acceptait jamais un échec, cela faisait partie de son caractère plus qu'apprécié pour son métier. Une fois à l'intérieur elle commença son discours:

_" - C'est une formidable opportunité ! Directrice d'une galerie en plein Paris, c'est le rêve de tout artiste qui se respecte ! Sans vouloir critiquer votre petite galerie à Lyon. "_

Lexa savait que son naturel pouvait souvent lui porter préjudice mais elle sentait qu'avec Clarke, cela ne poserait pas problème. La blonde lui semblait assez jeune, sûrement pas loin de son âge, et avec une assez bonne dérision pour comprendre son humour. Elle comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée quand elle vit l'artiste tirer une mine faussement outrée avant de s'exclamer:

_" - On a quand même fait la première page du Lyon Mag ! _

_\- Oh par pitié ! Visez plus grand, vous en avez les moyens, Le Parisien vous attend et écrasera votre minable petit journal local. "_

Clarke rigola doucement face aux arguments de Lexa, cette fille ne manquait pas vraiment pas d'air. Son audace la laissait sans voix, elle était contente d'être tombée sur une personne aussi honnête et professionnelle à la fois. Elle n'aimait pas les personnes qui tournaient autour du pot pour embellir leurs intentions, la franchise avait toujours été importante à ses yeux. Lexa reprit rapidement la parole:

_" - Ecoutez, je ne doute pas que votre galerie doit être géniale et que vous êtes douée dans ce que vous faites, mais là nous parlons d'une galerie de renommée mondiale ! _Affirma-t-elle en appuyant ses mots d'un regard qui se voulait convainquant.

_\- Je sais bien, mais je n'apprécie pas réellement Paris, il y a trop de mouvement et de gens qui courent en criant, _dit-elle dans un sourire en se remémorant l'accueil de Lexa. _Je suis très attachée à Lyon, j'ai besoin d'espace pour respirer et réfléchir sainement. _

_\- Vous êtes une sorte de hippie? Ou peut être cette espèce d'animaux qui sautent dans de grands prés? _L'interrogea Lexa sur un ton ironique. _Non, sérieusement, de quoi avez-vous peur? "_

Clarke se mit alors à réfléchir, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait réellement de croire qu'elle pourrait travailler dans cette galerie? C'était une question qu'elle ne s'était pas encore posée et elle savait pertinemment que c'était sûrement la plus belle opportunité qui pouvait se présenter pour un artiste de son genre, elle n'aurait pas une aussi belle occasion avant un long moment.

_" - Je ne sais pas trop, je ne veux juste pas devenir la fille qui a eu la plus belle opportunité de sa vie et qui s'est ratée comme une merde par la suite, excusez-moi l'expression, _répondit-elle honnêtement en se surprenant elle-même d'extérioriser ses appréhensions aussi aisément.

_\- Et bien ne devenez pas cette fille qui se rate comme une merde ! Excusez-moi l'expression, _rétorqua rapidement Lexa en reprenant les mots de la blonde sur le ton de l'humour_. Soyez celle qui va impressionner le monde entier et révolutionner l'art ! Vous en avez largement les capacités, _déclara-t-elle cette fois-ci plus sérieusement. _"_

La brune vit que ses mots avaient impacté Clarke, elle devinait son stress maintenant. Elle s'empressa alors de lui dire:

_" - Vous savez quoi? On a un peu de temps avant cet entretien alors on va aller prendre un café et vous verrez, tout va bien se passer ! Ou peut être que vous préférez ces conneries bio à base de thé ou de soja. "_

Le naturel de Lexa arrivait malgré tout à détendre la blonde qui ne se voyait pas refuser cette invitation. Il était vrai qu'elle se sentait légèrement angoissée maintenant et elle avait un grand besoin de prendre cette petite pause pour arriver en forme à cet entretien. C'est donc en toute logique qu'elle accepta avec plaisir même si la chasseuse de tête ne semblait pas vraiment lui laisser le choix.

Lexa l'emmena alors dans un Starbucks où elles s'installèrent une petite trentaine de minutes. Elles pouvaient observer le tumulte habituel qui habitait la ville lumière. Elles se mirent alors à parler de tout et de rien, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des années. Clarke adorait cette discussion, tout lui semblait familier et nouveau à la fois. Elles se disputaient parfois sur leurs préférences, notamment sur la vie parisienne qui contrastait grandement avec Lyon selon Clarke. Un petit jeu rempli de défi s'était installé entre elles et toutes les deux adoraient ça. Il était sûrement rare pour elles de sentir une connexion aussi particulière en si peu de temps et dans ces conditions.

Elles se décidèrent à rejoindre la galerie pour que Clarke puisse y passer son entretien, son stress avait légèrement disparu grâce à Lexa qui avait réussi à distraire les pensées qui fusaient dans son esprit. Malgré tout, l'artiste ne pouvait empêcher ses angoisses de revenir petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient.

Soudainement, Lexa s'arrêta sans prévenir, la blonde manqua de lui rentrer dedans et s'empressa de retrouver son équilibre qui fut légèrement perturbé le temps de quelques secondes. Elle fit alors face à sa compagne du jour qui affichait un sourire taquin avant de déclarer:

_" - Nous y voilà, _dit-elle en désignant la galerie de son doigt._ "_

Clarke se mit à observer l'énorme enseigne qui se présentait sur plusieurs étages. Le bâtiment était impressionnant, il occupait quasiment toute une avenue à lui seul. Clarke était même obligée de se tordre le cou pour pouvoir réaliser la taille que ce dernier faisait. Il fallait avouer que cet environnement était légèrement oppressant, elle aurait préféré passer la journée à discuter avec Lexa. Cette dernière réussissait réellement à la mettre à l'aise mais maintenant, elle devait se débrouiller seule.

_" - Bonne chance, _lui dit Lexa dans un sourire.

_\- J'en aurai besoin je crois ! Bon allez, j'y vais et on verra bien ce que ça donne, _prononça-t-elle en essayant de se donner un peu de courage.

_\- Tout va bien se passer, _tenta de la rassurer Lexa.

_\- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas très motivée._

_\- Faites un petit effort, comme ça ils verront que je suis efficace._

_\- Oui, ça je peux le faire je pense, _répondit-elle dans un sourire.

_\- Alors super ! Allez, à vous de jouer ! "_

Clarke lui accorda un dernier sourire avant de s'avancer vers la grosse bâtisse dans laquelle elle pénétra en oubliant ses dernières hésitations. Elle était déterminée à faire de son mieux maintenant, car malgré son manque évident de motivation, elle tenait à montrer qu'elle était douée dans ce qu'elle faisait.

Alors que la blonde passait son entretien, Lexa attendit sagement devant la galerie. Elle était légèrement stressée, c'était aussi de sa carrière dont il était question. Si Clarke se loupait, il faudrait alors qu'elle rende des comptes. Son job consistait à trouver les meilleurs profils pour les meilleures places, si ça ne concordait pas, c'est sur elle qu'en retombaient les conséquences.

La jeune recruteuse prit alors le temps de repenser à cette nouvelle relation dans laquelle elle se sentait étrangement à l'aise. Elle savait qu'elle avait toujours eu des facilités pour s'adapter aux comportements de chacun afin que tout se passe au mieux mais pour cette fois-ci, elle était simplement restée elle-même et cela semblait avoir suffi. Outre le fait qu'elle voulait que la jeune blonde soit embauchée pour qu'elle obtienne une prime, elle espérait secrètement qu'elle accepterait de venir habiter à Paris pour la revoir et continuer à faire vivre cette bonne entente.


	3. CHAPITRE 3

**Hey :) On se retrouve pour le chapitre 3 ! L'histoire avance doucement, leur complicité est déjà évidente et va continuer à s'intensifier ! Les chapitres sont plutôt courts mais je préférais les découper de cette façon là plutôt que de poster de gros blocs qui feraient perdre de la magie aux moments comme dans ce chapitre :) Allez je vous laisse découvrir la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise et vous souhaite une bonne lecture comme d'habitude ! **

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber, Lexa s'était installée sur la terrasse du petit bar en face de la galerie. Elle pianotait sur son téléphone en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil dans la direction de la galerie, elle espérait voir la blonde en sortir pour lui demander comme c'était passé l'entretien.

Et alors qu'elle levait la tête une énième fois dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une tête blonde, son téléphone se mit à vibrer entre ses mains. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil rapide pour voir que la galerie lui signalait qu'ils avaient adoré le profil de Clarke et que cela serait un grand honneur de la prendre comme directrice artistique. Lexa retint un cri de joie, sa part du travail avait encore une fois été faite avec brio. La décision finale appartenait maintenant à Clarke mais la brune souhaitait réellement qu'elle accepte cette place, elle ne voulait pas la quitter sur un adieu.

Ses réflexions furent coupées quand elle vit Clarke sortir de la galerie. Elle s'empressa de taper un message sur son téléphone avant de se lever pour se diriger ensuite rapidement vers la blonde. Cette dernière s'était arrêtée en chemin et regardait à son tour son téléphone.

La jeune recruteuse continua sur sa lancée et franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de l'artiste, elle se planta devant elle sans dissimuler le sourire qui irradiait son visage. Clarke releva la tête en devinant sa présence, elle fut surprise de voir que Lexa avait attendu tout ce temps. Elle ne pensait pas la revoir après être rentrée dans la galerie. Elle fut encore plus surprise quand elle vit que le message qu'elle avait reçu quelques secondes plus tôt venait de Lexa. Ce dernier lui confirmant que la galerie voulait lui offrir une place. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Lexa.

_" - Vous êtes encore là? _Lui demanda premièrement Clarke.

_\- C'est mon travail ! _Répondit Lexa avec enthousiasme.

_\- Et pourquoi vous m'avez envoyé ce message alors? Vous auriez pu me le dire de vive voix, c'était plus simple. _

_\- Je trouve que ça a plus d'impact de cette manière, _répondit fièrement la brune_. Mais vous avez sauvé ma réputation, merci ! "_

Le triste sourire que Clarke lui renvoya la contraria légèrement, elle devrait plutôt être ravie que cette opportunité se présente à elle. Lexa comprit alors la peur évidente que Clarke dégageait maintenant. Elle devina facilement que cette dernière craignait encore de se rater en acceptant cette place. Mais la galerie venait de lui faire une offre exceptionnelle, elle ne pouvait pas refuser parce qu'elle avait simplement peur.

_" - Clarke... Vous n'allez pas vous rater comme une merde, _affirma-t-elle en captant l'attention de la blonde. _J'ai vu ce que vous faites, c'est impressionnant._

_\- C'est un énorme changement, il faudrait que je renonce à ma vie d'avant... Sembla_-t-elle réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire avant de reprendre_, honnêtement, vous lâcheriez tout pour un simple travail? _

_\- Et bien... Pour un travail, je n'en suis pas certaine, mais par contre, pour Paris... Oui, je le ferais. C'est pour cela que je ne vais pas vous vendre ce poste, je vais vous vendre Paris ! _Déclara-t-elle enjouée.

_\- Vous allez me vendre Paris? J'ai déjà vu la Tour Eiffel si vous voulez savoir, _répondit Clarke surprise par cette proposition.

_\- Oh, non ! Pas les conneries pour touristes, je vais vous montrer le vrai Paris, _rétorqua Lexa en faisant les yeux doux pour tenter de convaincre l'artiste qui semblait sceptique.

_\- Ce n'est pas très fair-play ce regard de chaton orphelin, mais c'est efficace. "_

Clarke ne pouvait pas le nier, il avait simplement fallu que la brune la supplie de ses deux yeux verts et profonds pour accepter de la suivre pour cette "visite" improvisée. Il fallait avouer que le regard de la brune était assez hypnotisant, c'était légèrement effrayant d'ailleurs. Clarke s'en voulait presque d'avoir craqué aussi facilement, elle était plus tenace habituellement.

Elles commencèrent alors à déambuler dans les rues de Paris, Clarke écoutait avec attention tout ce que la brune avait à lui dire. Elle savait très bien que si Lexa se donnait tout ce mal, c'était avant tout pour sauver sa carrière en lui faisant accepter cette place mais elle appréciait tout de même sa compagnie. Ce qu'elle semblait ignorer, c'est que Lexa avait déjà sauvé sa carrière et qu'elle aurait pu en rester au moment où la galerie avait validé le profil de la jeune blonde. Pourtant, Lexa n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sortir les grands moyens pour convaincre Clarke d'accepter cette place et de rester à Paris, pas trop loin d'elle.

Après avoir longuement marché à travers la ville lumière et lui avoir présenté certains lieux qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, Lexa lui proposa d'aller boire un verre dans un endroit où elle avait l'habitude de venir pour décompresser d'une journée trop chargée. Clarke accepta sans hésiter, elle préférait largement passer cette soirée avec la brune plutôt que de ruminer dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Elles s'installèrent alors à la terrasse d'un bar qui donnait sur la Seine, les gens y rigolaient à gorge déployée tout en sirotant leur différent breuvage. Cet endroit était réellement relaxant, on pouvait y oublier une dure journée de travail avant d'en commencer une nouvelle. Elle comprenait pourquoi Lexa aimait tant Paris maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait montré était magnifique, et ça l'énervait de l'avouer, mais la brune lui vendait Paris à merveille.

_" - Je vous aime bien, _avoua Lexa en surprenant la blonde qui la dévisagea_. Je vous laisse choisir la conclusion. _

_\- Quoi? _Répondit Clarke sans comprendre un mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire_._

_\- Ma façon de conclure cette affaire, vous avez le choix entre la flatterie ou la version larmoyante pour vous faire accepter cette place. _

_\- Vous pensez que la seule façon de me convaincre, c'est de jouer avec mes émotions? _Répondit Clarke amusée par la situation.

_\- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai d'excellents talents de comédienne, _affirma Lexa.

_\- Ah oui? Vous le faites pour tous vos clients? _

_\- Hum... Oui. Mais d'habitude j'évite d'être aussi honnête. _Déclara Lexa dans un rire_. Oh allez ! Vous êtes bien venue ici pour quelque chose !_

_\- Oui, pour étudier une nouvelle option, qui n'en ferait pas autant?_

_\- Quelqu'un pour qui tout a parfaitement réussi, _répondit Lexa du tac au tac.

_\- Tout a parfaitement réussi pour vous? _Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

_\- Côté job? Absolument. Pour ce qui est du reste, ça ne vous regarde pas, _déclara-t-elle mystérieusement. _Bon j'ai encore une dernière chose à vous montrer, donc si vous voulez bien me suivre._

_\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix?_

_\- Non, pas vraiment, je joue ma dernière carte ! Tu ne seras pas déçue._

_\- Bon, d'accord, _concéda-t-elle. _"_

Elles quittèrent alors le petit bar pour à nouveau s'enfoncer dans les rues de Paris. Clarke avait souligné le soudain tutoiement de la part de Lexa, cela lui donnait l'illusion d'être plus intime avec la brune et lui faisait étrangement plaisir. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de faire aussi facilement confiance, surtout quand elle se retrouvait sans défense dans des ruelles aussi sombres et peu rassurantes qu'actuellement, mais quelque chose lui disait que cette Lexa était digne de confiance. Et elle en était convaincue.

Elles s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un grand immeuble, la blonde ne comprenait pas réellement leur présence ici. Rien n'était spectaculaire à voir, au contraire, cet endroit n'était pas très accueillant. Elle fut décontenancée quand elle vit Lexa se glisser sous la grande porte métallique à peine fermée du parking sous-terrain de l'immeuble.

_" - Est-ce qu'on a le droit de passer par là? _Demanda Clarke alors que la brune s'introduisait dans le parking_._

_\- Pas réellement. Allez viens ! "_

Clarke hésita encore quelques secondes, elle n'était pas habituée à enfreindre la loi mais elle se décida rapidement quand elle entendit les pas de Lexa s'éloigner. Elle s'empressa alors de la rejoindre par peur de se retrouver seule dans cette ruelle puante et glauque à souhait. Elles prirent l'escalier qu'elles montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage.

_" - Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes? _Demanda Clarke.

_\- Tu verras ! "_

Elle ne posa donc pas plus de questions et continua à suivre la brune dans sa course. Elles passèrent une dernière porte et arrivèrent sur le toit de l'immeuble. Clarke fut stupéfaite par la vue qui se présentait à elle maintenant, tout Paris se dessinait sous ses yeux. L'air semblait pur à cette hauteur et un étrange sentiment de liberté prit place dans l'esprit de l'artiste. Lexa se retourna vers elle dans un sourire.

_" - Le voilà ton espace pour réfléchir sainement ! "_

Elles s'avancèrent jusqu'au bord où elles s'installèrent confortablement pour profiter du panorama. La Tour Eiffel brillait devant elles, éclairant légèrement le petit espace sur lequel elles étaient perchées.

_" - Waw, je dois avouer que tu as fait fort là, _déclara Clarke encore sous l'émotion du moment.

_\- Attends, tu veux voir quelque chose de vraiment super? "_

Sur ces mots, Lexa s'était relevée pour aller s'allonger à même le sol. Clarke ne comprit pas trop ses intentions et la regarda d'abord légèrement confuse mais après que la brune lui ait fait un geste pour l'inviter à la rejoindre, elle vint s'installer dans la même position à ses côtés.

_" - C'est le seul endroit de la ville d'où on peut apercevoir les étoiles, _affirma Lexa_._

_\- C'est fantastique. "_

Et elle le pensait réellement, un magnifique ciel étoilé se présentait maintenant sous ses yeux. Son esprit d'artiste lui donnait envie de sortir une toile pour tenter de rendre justice à ce spectacle presque surréaliste qui lui était offert. L'ambiance était plus qu'agréable, elle devait avouer que Lexa avait vraiment su vendre Paris à sa juste valeur, surtout avec ce final qui ne manquait pas de lui couper le souffle.

_" - J'aime bien venir ici pour réfléchir quand ça commence à devenir un peu trop étouffant pour moi en bas, _confessa Lexa. _Et le meilleur, c'est qu'on ne capte pas ici !_

_\- Et tu invites toutes tes recrues ici? C'est l'argument décisif? "_

Un léger silence vint alors s'installer entre les deux jeunes femmes. Lexa réfléchissait à sa réponse en réalisant elle-même de ce que cela représentait. Le naturel de la situation et ce sentiment de pure confiance partagée entre elles, lui avaient fait oublier ses secrets et complexes qu'elle s'évertuait de garder pour elle seule.

_" - Non, en réalité, je n'ai jamais emmené quelqu'un ici, _avoua-t-elle finalement d'une voix basse.

_\- C'est vrai? _Demanda Clarke surprise.

_\- Ouais. "_

Clarke réalisait elle aussi ce que cela pouvait représenter, peut être que Lexa ne faisait pas que simplement son job en fin de compte. D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'une connexion s'était faite très naturellement entre elles aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait en sécurité et en pleine confiance aux côtés de Lexa, elle arrivait à oublier ses angoisses et les petits problèmes de la vie. Elle ne vivait que pour ce moment qu'elles partageaient toutes les deux et c'était une expérience complètement nouvelle pour elle qui aimait garder le contrôle sur tout. Ce sentiment était légèrement étrange et amena Clarke à se poser de nombreuses questions qu'elle ne partagerait pas encore.

_" - Hum... Alors, merci, je suppose, _déclara Clarke incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire.

_\- Si jamais tu en parles à qui que ce soit, je t'arrache les oreilles et je te les agrafe dans le dos, je te préviens. _

_\- J'ai l'impression que les gens sont hyper violents dans cette ville, _répondit Clarke en tournant sa tête pour regarder la brune à côté d'elle._ "_

Cette dernière se mit à rire après la réflexion de Clarke, elle aussi avait ressenti cette connexion. Elle se disait que si la blonde acceptait cette place dans la galerie, elles deviendraient sûrement de bonnes amies. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que cette relation allait s'arrêter définitivement, elle voulait tant partager avec la blonde. Elle se sentait comprise et tout simplement elle-même à ses côtés.

_" - Je suis partante, _déclara soudainement Clarke.

_\- Quoi? _Répondit Lexa en se redressant sur ses coudes pour mieux la regarder.

_\- Tu m'as convaincue. _

_\- C'est vrai? _Demanda Lexa surprise et excitée à la fois.

_\- J'accepte le poste, _affirma la blonde dans un sourire.

_\- Oh mais c'est super ! Tu vas assurer ! "_

Clarke rigola doucement devant l'enthousiasme de la brune. Elle était maintenant sûre de faire le bon choix et était quelque peu rassurée de savoir qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un dans cette grande ville à présent. Quant à Lexa, elle se sentait enfin soulagée de savoir que la future directrice artistique n'allait pas disparaître de sa vie comme elle y était arrivée. C'est dans un sourire partagé et le cœur plus léger qu'elles continuèrent à admirer le ciel étoilé.


	4. CHAPITRE 4

_**Heyyy, chapitre 4 aujourd'hui ! Pas grand chose à dire, l'histoire continue à avancer doucement :) Bonne lecture ! :))**_

Une semaine après, Clarke était parée à emménager sur Paris. L'appartement offert par la galerie l'attendait déjà meublé en plein cœur de la ville, ce qui la soulageait amplement, elle n'aurait pas eu la force de visiter toutes sortes d'appartement avec des loyers exorbitants. Quitter Lyon et son ancienne galerie lui provoqua tout de même un petit pincement au cœur mais elle s'en remit vit quand elle découvrit le splendide appartement dans lequel elle allait maintenant vivre.

Une gigantesque baie vitrée donnait vue sur la Tour Eiffel, laissant la lumière naturelle s'infiltrer chaleureusement à l'intérieur du séjour. Une cuisine américaine décorait à merveille le fond de la pièce qui communiquait avec le grand salon où un énorme écran décorait le mur. Elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver qu'un jour elle puisse vivre dans un endroit aussi luxueux et moderne. Mais le meilleur fut quand elle tourna la tête et découvrit cet énorme lit qui l'attendait dans une grande chambre ouverte. Quand elle s'avança vers ce dernier, elle trouva un petit mot qui traînait sur le couvre-lit en soie:

_" Ne te rate pas comme une merde._

_Excuse-moi l'expression._

_\- Lexa.W. "_

Ce mot la fit doucement rire, Lexa n'en loupait vraiment pas une. Elle se jeta ensuite dans le lit, elle observait le plafond qui lui aussi lui paraissait gigantesque en réalisant qu'une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle. Elle avait dû renoncer à beaucoup de chose, notamment la proximité qu'elle avait avec sa meilleure amie et sa famille mais elle sentait que ce nouveau départ lui serait bénéfique. Elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de ce changement et tout commençait parfaitement.

Le lendemain, elle se retrouvait déjà dans les nouveaux locaux où elle allait maintenant travailler. Bizarrement elle ne se sentait pas stressée mais plutôt à l'aise d'être ici. Ce sentiment d'angoisse qu'elle avait ressenti la première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici, avait complètement disparu. Elle marchait avec assurance. Elle se sentait vraiment dans son univers et réalisait son plus grand rêve, elle remerciait intérieurement Lexa de s'être montrée aussi insistante.

Elle découvrit enfin l'équipe qu'elle allait devoir diriger, toutes ces nouvelles têtes lui semblait être très sympas et cela ne fit que la faire se sentir encore plus à sa place. Elle se présenta rapidement en essayant de se montrer sympathique et ouverte, ils l'accueillirent tous avec le sourire. L'équipe avait l'air d'un professionnalisme certain et à la fois détaché, tout ce qu'elle adorait. Alors qu'elle commençait à se diriger vers son nouveau bureau, une hispanique au grand sourire vint se présenter à elle:

_" - Hey ! Je suis Raven Reyes, l'informaticienne de l'équipe !_

_\- Enchantée Raven ! Ravie de savoir que quelqu'un pourra venir à mon secours quand mon ordinateur me lâchera, j'ai toujours été nulle avec ça,_ avoua-t-elle dans un rire.

_\- Oh toi ! Tu vas faire des ravages ici ! Puis avec ce décolleté, tu vas en faire loucher plus d'un, _dit-elle dans un rire_. Bon allez, patronne, on se met au boulot, _s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant une claque sur les fesses avant de partir. "

Clarke resta bouche-bée devant l'attitude de cette Raven. Elle observa le reste de la salle en devinant la surprise de tout le monde, et pourtant, personne ne semblait étonné ou choqué par l'attitude de l'hispanique qui se baladait fièrement entre les différents bureaux. Les parisiens étaient vraiment étranges. Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps et rejoignit son bureau dans lequel elle commença à prendre ses marques. Ce bureau était magnifique, tout comme les locaux. Une géante baie-vitrée l'entourait, elle avait l'impression de flotter en plein Paris, c'était surréaliste. Elle se demandait pour la énième fois depuis son emménagement si elle n'était pas en plein rêve.

Et alors qu'elle était déjà bien lancée dans son nouveau travail, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle. Elle leva alors le regard de son ordinateur et fut contente de découvrir une Lexa toute souriante arriver à sa hauteur.

_" - Salut ! Alors tout se passe bien? _Lui demanda Lexa_._

_\- C'est super ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, regarde. "_

Clarke afficha alors plusieurs croquis sur l'écran plat de son bureau. Ces croquis représentaient la nouvelle affiche pour la prochaine exposition à venir. Lexa était impressionnée par la qualité et l'efficacité du travail de la blonde, mais elle n'en était pas étonnée, elle avait bien senti que cette place était faite pour elle et personne d'autre.

_" - Waw... C'est impressionnant Clarke ! Tu vois, j'étais sûre que tu allais briller, _lui confia-t-elle dans un sourire.

_\- Attendons encore de voir, ce n'est que le début, _répondit modestement Clarke_. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?_

_\- Je te ramène ton contrat, _dit-elle en sortant celui-ci de son sac pour le poser sur le bureau. _Tu signes et je m'en vais ! "_

Clarke commença à feuilleter le contrat qui faisait une dizaine de page. Elle fronça les sourcils, c'est ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle se concentrait sur quelque chose. C'est un détail qui n'échappa pas à la brune en face d'elle. Cette dernière se maudissait d'ailleurs silencieusement de détailler la blonde en face d'elle.

_" - C'est un contrat pour un an? _Demanda la blonde en coupant Lexa dans sa contemplation.

_\- Oui ! Mais ne t'en va pas avant, s'il te plaît, sinon je n'aurai pas ma prime._

_\- Attends, je peux partir quand je veux? Mais alors, à quoi sert ce contrat?_

_\- Réfléchis pas, signe ! _Lui dit Lexa dans un sourire.

_\- Ok, _répondit Clarke en signant ce fameux contrat avant de le tendre à Lexa_._

_\- J'adore traiter avec vous Clarke Griffin, _déclara la brune en lui serrant la main avant de se lever pour commencer à partir.

_\- Hé ! _L'interpella Clarke avant qu'elle ne sorte de son bureau.

_\- Hum? _Répondit Lexa en lui faisant face.

_\- Je voulais aller déjeuner, tu connais un endroit?_

_\- Tu veux sortir avec moi? _Demanda Lexa en fronçant les sourcils.

_\- Oh, non, non, je voulais juste-_

_\- Je suis ta seule amie sur Paris et tu veux déjà me filer un rencard? Tu ne crois pas que ça compliquerait les choses? _Demanda Lexa en lui coupant la parole_. Non parce que ça commence toujours comme ça, on va au restaurant, tout se passe bien, on s'envoie des textos érotiques, tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres puis après on finit par se rendre que fina-_

_\- Lexa ! _Cria presque Clarke pour la faire cesser de parler. _Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi putain !_

_\- Ok... T'es pas obligée d'être aussi méchante... _Dit-elle en baissant tristement la tête_._

_\- Oh... Je suis désolée, enfin... Je voulais pas... Euh... "_

Mais Clarke n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, elle fut coupée par le rire de la brune qui provoqua une expression confuse chez l'artiste. Clarke ne comprenait vraiment plus les réactions insensées de la brune qui se succédaient sans répit. Elle la dévisagea, complètement déstabilisée en essayant de comprendre la situation.

_" - C'est vraiment facile avec toi, ma parole ! Allez viens, c'est moi qui invite, _déclara Lexa en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bureau_. "_

Clarke mit quelques secondes pour comprendre que Lexa s'était payée sa tête. Elle rigola doucement devant le culot de cette dernière et récupéra vite sa veste pour la suivre. Elle était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir commencer cette nouvelle vie avec Lexa à ses côtés, elle ne se serait jamais sentie d'attaque si elle avait dû se retrouver seule dans cette énorme ville.

Elles allèrent alors dans un petit fast-food pas très loin. Elles commandèrent avant d'aller s'installer dans un petit coin de la salle de restauration. Cet endroit était sympathique et familier, on s'y sentait à l'aise pensa Clarke. Enfin, elle s'y sentait surtout à l'aise parce que Lexa était avec elle. Ce sentiment était toujours aussi présent quand elle était à proximité de la chasseuse de tête.

_" - Ça a été dur de bouger pour venir t'installer ici? _L'interrogea Lexa.

_\- Ça a fait de la peine à mes parents, ma meilleure amie était plutôt contente même si elle a failli se noyer dans ses propres larmes mais c'était le bon moment. "_

A l'instant même, le téléphone de Clarke se mit à sonner. Quand elle vit le prénom et la photo de Finn s'afficher, elle souffla longuement avant de dire à nouveau:

_" - Ouais, c'était vraiment le bon moment._

_\- C'est ta meilleure amie qui appelle? _Demanda Lexa qui avait remarqué un léger changement sur le visage de Clarke quand elle avait sorti son téléphone.

_\- Non, mon ex ! _Dit-elle en montrant l'écran de son téléphone à la brune_. Il est un peu idiot et il adore Eric Clapton, et d'après lui, je suis instable sentimentalement, _confia Clarke dépitée.

_\- Attends, donc tu es sentimentalement indisponible? _Demanda Lexa curieusement.

_\- Oh oui, totalement !_

_\- C'est dingue ! Moi aussi je suis sentimentalement perturbée !_

_\- C'est bien meilleur que ce qu'on en pense ! En tout cas, les relations amoureuses, c'est terminé pour moi ! _Affirma la blonde convaincue par ce qu'elle disait_._

_\- Alors là, je ne peux que comprendre. J'y ai renoncé aussi ! "_

Lexa semblait réellement enjouée d'enfin trouver une personne comme elle, une qui en avait marre des relations qu'on vendait comme extraordinaires. Clarke, elle, était plutôt amusée par la réaction et le grand sourire de la brune. Malheureusement, ce moment fut à nouveau coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone de Clarke. Quand Lexa remarqua qu'il s'agissait encore de Finn, elle saisit son téléphone:

_" - Tu permets? _Lui demanda-t-elle.

_\- Bien sûr, _répondit la blonde amusée et curieuse alors que Lexa décrochait_._

_\- Bonjour, boîte vocale de Clarke Griffin, elle est sentimentalement indisponible pour le moment. Veuillez ne jamais tenter de la contacter à nouveau, la situation risque encore de stagner. "_

Lexa s'empressa ensuite de raccrocher avant de rendre le téléphone à sa propriétaire dans un sourire fier. La blonde se mit à rire à gorge déployée, elle ne revenait pas toujours du culot dont Lexa pouvait faire preuve par moment. La brune semblait réellement seule dans son monde, elle agissait exactement comme elle le voulait, c'était assez impressionnant. Clarke, bien que très libre dans son mode de vie, n'espérait pas atteindre un tel niveau d'indifférence.

_" - Tiens, demain j'organise une petite soirée avec des amis à la maison, ça te dirait de venir? _Lui demanda Lexa. _Tu rencontreras du monde comme ça._

_\- Hum, et bien, je vais essayer de voir mon emploi du temps. Tu sais je travaille dans une des plus grandes galeries d'art maintenant, je ne suis plus la petite paysanne lyonnaise que j'étais auparavant, _déclara Clarke en faisant rire Lexa. _"_

**oOo**

Alors que la petite fête battait son plein et que l'alcool coulait déjà à flot, Lexa se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement après avoir entendu quelqu'un toquer. Elle fut ravie de découvrir Clarke joliment apprêtée avec une bouteille à la main. Elle s'attarda plus que de raison à reluquer la jeune artiste qui la regardait dans un sourire étincelant. Lexa était toujours impressionnée par l'aura que dégageait la blonde, sa bonne humeur était communicative et son sourire pouvait irradier son appartement tout entier. La voir ici, la rassura quelque peu, cette soirée n'aurait pas été la même si Clarke ne s'était pas présentée. Elle aimait de plus en plus sa relation avec cette dernière et pourtant elle avait toujours eu du mal à accepter de faire rentrer quelqu'un dans sa vie. Toujours trop méfiante comme le disaient si bien ses amis.

_" - Oh super ! Tu as pu venir alors ! _S'exclama Lexa qui avait déjà quelques coups dans le nez.

_\- Bien sûr ! Excuse-moi, j'arrive peut être un peu tard._

_\- Non, aucun soucis ! Vas-y rentre ! _Déclara Lexa toujours aussi enjouée en la laissant passer avant de se retourner vers le petit monde qui animait déjà la soirée_. Hey ! Tout le monde, s'il vous plait, je vous présente Clarke, elle débarque de Lyon. "_

Après cette révélation, les amis de la brune mimèrent une expression de dégoût suivi d'un soupir, ce qui provoqua le rire de la chasseuse de tête. Les rivalités entre les parisiens et les lyonnais étaient toujours un bon terrain pour lancer les taquineries. Lexa s'empressa alors de dire:

_" - C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu acheter toute cette bière ! "_

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde se mit à l'acclamer. Les amis de Lexa étaient vraiment irrécupérables mais Clarke le prit vite à la rigolade en se sentant à l'aise ici. Leur humour était semblable à celui de Lexa, un humour empli de sarcasme et de bienveillance. Elle allait sûrement passer une bonne soirée à leurs côtés.

Elle découvrait pour la première fois l'appartement de Lexa. Elle se l'était imaginée beaucoup plus grand mais finalement il lui ressemblait assez bien, familier et nouveau. Le salon était assez petit et basique, tout comme le reste, créant un climat rassurant. Un environnement dans lequel elle se sentait comme chez elle. Encore une fois, elle était heureuse de se voir rentrer petit à petit dans l'univers de la brune, elle ressentait ce besoin urgent de faire partie de sa vie.

Clarke prit rapidement ses aises et commença à parler avec quelques personnes. Tout le monde était dans un état d'ébriété déjà bien avancé donc les normes sociales avaient légèrement été oubliées. L'ambiance était agréable, tout ce petit monde semblait très ouvert d'esprit et respectueux, encore une fois, elle pouvait être elle-même sans aucune crainte. Cette nouvelle vie commençait réellement à merveille se dit-elle en observant la bière qu'elle tenait. L'alcool commençait d'ailleurs à chauffer dans ses veines également. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre Lexa quand cette dernière proposa une partie de jeux vidéos.

_" - Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment tu fais? _S'exclama Lexa agacée de voir Clarke gagner chaque partie.

_\- J'en sais rien du tout, j'appuie sur toutes les touches, _pouffa cette dernière. _"_

Lexa se saisit alors d'un coussin pour lui envoyer en pleine face, ce n'était sûrement pas très mature ou même réfléchie comme réaction mais c'est la frustration qui parlait. La brune était une gagnante, elle n'aimait pas se voir perdre contre une blonde qui appuyait aléatoirement sur toutes les touches. Clarke se mit à rire fortement devant l'attitude enfantine d'une Lexa qui boudait mais elle trouva la scène très attendrissante quand elle vit la jeune brune bouder en croisant ses deux bras sur sa poitrine.

_" - Allez, viens, je suis sûre que tu es meilleure pour les jeux d'alcool ! _Décréta la blonde en se levant pour rejoindre les autres qui s'étaient apparemment lancés dans un jeu de cartes_. "_

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur, Lexa et Clarke avaient passé la majorité du temps ensemble, à se tester sur plusieurs jeux et épreuves sous les effets de l'alcool. Le but était de savoir laquelle d'entre elles allait tenir le plus longtemps debout. Clarke savait d'avance que la journée de demain, plus particulièrement son réveil, serait très compliqués à assumer mais elle tenait à relever le défi de Lexa. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit compétiteur de se manifester quand on la provoquait et la jeune recruteuse n'allait pas l'épargner.

Elles continuèrent à boire tandis que d'autres s'étaient déjà écroulés ou avaient simplement abandonné l'appartement. Lexa poussa un cri de joie quand elle vit Clarke s'effondrer après une lignée de shot. Elle ne pouvait pas encore pleinement savourer sa victoire mais elle ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler demain. La blonde était maintenant étalée de tout son long dans le petit canapé du salon, Lexa s'en approcha pour la recouvrir d'un plaid avant de rejoindre sa chambre avec la satisfaction de cette petite victoire.

Le lendemain fut réellement compliqué, autant pour Clarke que pour Lexa. Les autres avaient déjà quitté son appartement dans la nuit mais la blonde était restée sur le canapé, comme paralysée. En même temps, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte sur l'alcool. Clarke se redressa dans un gémissement plaintif en se tenant la tête alors que Lexa arrivait dans son salon avec le sourire aux lèvres en découvrant la blonde. Clarke releva difficilement la tête pour assimiler toutes les informations qui lui revenaient en mémoire, lui rappelant durement tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. Elle déglutit avec difficulté quand elle découvrit une Lexa seulement vêtue d'un long tee-shirt et qui l'observait. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses longues jambes, remontant lentement le long de son corps.

_" - C'est toi qui es tombée la première, _dit fièrement Lexa en coupant la blonde dans son admiration.

_\- Hum... Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi fraîche après une soirée comme cella-là? _Demanda la blonde de sa voix encore endormie.

_\- Question d'habitude ! Vous êtes réellement des chochottes les lyonnais._

_\- Et vous êtes une bande d'ivrognes les parisiens. "_

Elles se mirent à partager un rire entendu, elles n'en rataient vraiment pas une quand il s'agissait d'envoyer un pique à l'autre. C'est ce qui leur plaisait, ce naturel. Pas besoin de jouer un personnage, il leur suffisait simplement d'être elles-même pour bien s'entendre. C'était libérateur et reposant même si ce petit jeu ne manquait pas de mordant.


	5. CHAPITRE 5

_**Hey :) Voilà le chapitre 5 dans lequel les choses sérieuses commencent enfin, il est un peu plus long que les précédents :) L'intrigue de l'histoire se met en place et aucun retour en arrière possible pour nos deux héroïnes ! Je vous laisse découvrir cela tranquillement, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! :))**_

Clarke et Lexa étaient installées chez la brune, confortablement emmitouflées dans une couverture en face de la télé. Elles regardaient un film que Clarke avait choisi. Lexa n'aurait sûrement pas fait ce choix si elle avait été seule, les films d'amour avait tendance à la démoraliser. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que des gens pouvaient encore espérer que cet amour soit possible. Pour elle, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple fiction bien trop romancée mais elle n'avait pas pu refuser quand l'artiste lui avait fait les yeux doux.

La scène finale arriva enfin, on y voyait un homme courir dans un aéroport pour retenir la femme qu'il aimait. C'était bien trop cliché et peu original pour Lexa qui regardait cette scène complètement surfaite. Elle fut encore plus dépitée quand elle entendit l'homme commencer à faire une grande déclaration d'amour pour la femme aimée. Elle s'apprêtait à faire une remarque bien cynique mais se stoppa quand elle remarqua que Clarke accompagnait la déclaration en mouvant silencieusement ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'elle connaissait les discours de ce film par cœur? Elle se retint de faire une quelconque remarque mais fut tout de même amusée de voir cela.

_" - J'aimerais tant que ma vie soit un film, _déclara Clarke alors que le générique de fin se lançait_. Je n'aurais plus à me soucier de mon apparence et quand mon moral serait en baisse, quelqu'un se mettrait à courir derrière moi pour me dire à quel point il m'aime. _

_\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu aimes ce genre de film, je trouve ça vraiment merdique._

_\- Je vis ma vie amoureuse par procuration et les films d'amour sont d'une très bonne aide pour cela. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi ils ne font pas une suite après le dernier baiser._

_\- Ils le font ! Ça s'appelle un film pornographique, _répondit la brune.

_\- Oh ne m'en parle pas. Je suis clairement manque de sexe, _déclara la blonde complètement dépitée en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. _Mais en même temps, c'est normal, c'est un besoin naturel. C'est comme faire un tennis ! Juste un acte physique pour se dépenser._

_\- Ce serait tellement plus simple, fini les drames, les émotions, les complications, la culpabilité, juste du sexe et rien d'autre. Seulement deux personnes qui font un match de tennis et qui se serrent la main après. Pas plus compliqué, _abdiqua Lexa.

_\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, on devrait pouvoir se limiter à ça tout de même. L'être humain est bien trop compliqué._

_\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! _Confirma Lexa en se relevant_. Je vais me chercher une bière, t'en veux une? _

_\- Avec plaisir ! "_

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de reluquer Lexa quand elle la vit se diriger jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle se mit presque à loucher quand elle la vit se baisser pour récupérer deux bières dans son frigo, cette posture lui laissait le plaisir de voir les fesses de la brune qui n'étaient recouvertes que d'un short bien trop petit. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir sur le fait que la brune était très attirante, quel euphémisme se fit-elle remarquer silencieusement. Les quelques bières qu'elle avait bues auparavant ne l'aidèrent pas à se contenir. De plus, cette conversation sur le sexe avait éveillé son désir. Cela faisait maintenant un long moment qu'elle n'avait plus pratiqué la chose et le manque commençait cruellement à se faire ressentir.

Lexa, elle, se contentait innocemment de récupérer les bières, sans se douter de ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de Clarke au même moment. Elle fut interrompue dans sa lancée par la voix de Clarke qui s'éleva dans son appartement:

_" - Pourquoi on se ferait pas un tennis? _Demanda la blonde sans réellement réfléchir.

_\- Quoi? _Répondit Lexa en revenant dans le salon, elle n'était pas réellement sûre de comprendre le sous-entendu_. _

_\- Couchons ensemble comme si on se faisait un tennis, _déclara Clarke sans aucune gêne et convaincue par son idée.

_\- Arrête tes conneries, _rétorqua la brune dans un rire_. Je crois surtout qu'on va arrêter les bières maintenant. _

_\- Mais je ne rigole pas ! Sérieusement, ça pourrait être bien, ça enlèverait justement toute ambiguïté ! "_

Lexa la dévisagea quelques secondes pour essayer de voir si la blonde était sincèrement sérieuse ou non. Elle s'imagina alors la blonde suer de plaisir sous le poids de son corps mais elle chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit. Clarke était son amie, une très bonne amie à vrai dire et c'était complètement fou d'imaginer ce genre de chose, même si elle trouvait que la nouvelle directrice artistique était une jeune femme très attractive.

_" - Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose et puis je ne t'aime pas de cette façon là, sans vouloir t'offenser, _répondit Lexa toujours amusée par la situation.

_\- Mais justement ! Moi non plus je ne t'aime pas de cette façon là, c'est pour ça que c'est parfait ! _Affirma Clarke toujours aussi convaincue par ce qu'elle disait_. "_

Lexa se mit une nouvelle fois à rire avant de répondre:

_" - Il faudrait déjà qu'on se désire un minimum pour cela, je pense. Est-ce que tu es attirée par moi? Je veux dire, avant que tu ne connaisses mon incroyable personnalité, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de moi physiquement la première fois? _

_\- Euh... On est simplement en train d'en discuter, hein? Aucune ambiguïté? _

_\- Oui, bien sûr, _confirma Lexa_. Je t'écoute. "_

Clarke se mit à réfléchir, essayant de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait pensé de la brune la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Elle se rappelait avoir été soulagée de découvrir que ce n'était pas un vieux pervers mais savait aussi qu'elle l'avait trouvé plus que jolie. En même temps, qui ne pourrait pas la trouver sublime? Lexa était une femme qui suscitait instantanément le désir, surtout aux yeux de Clarke qui avait bien pris le temps de la reluquer ces derniers temps.

_" - Alors... Premièrement, tes yeux. J'ai jamais vu d'aussi beaux yeux, j'ai l'impression que tu arrives à lire mes pensées les plus interdites quand tu poses ce regard sur moi. "_

Lexa rigola légèrement après cette confession mais elle fut tout de même flattée d'entendre ces mots. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas aussi bien complimentée. Son rire mourut lentement avant qu'elle n'aborde une mine plus sérieuse. Elle regardait alors Clarke avec attention. Elle essayait, elle aussi, de se remémorer leur première rencontre. Elle devait avouer que l'artiste avait fait son petit effet, ou plutôt gros effet. Les blondes avaient toujours été son point faible, mais Clarke semblait posséder tous les attraits qu'elle chérissait tant chez une femme. Comme un fruit interdit mais des plus tentants. Elle continua en disant:

_" - Tes lèvres, et ce petit grain beauté que tu as juste au dessus, je l'ai remarqué dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, _avoua la brune sans aucune retenue. _Je me suis dit que tu devais sûrement bien embrasser._

_\- Je confirme, _répondit Clarke avec un sourire complaisant_. J'ai aimé tes seins, _enchaîna-t-elle.

_\- Pourquoi mes seins? _Demanda Lexa légèrement surprise_. Je les trouve minuscules, _dit-elle en baissant la tête pour les regarder.

_\- Oui mais ils m'ont tout de même interpellé. _

_\- J'avoue que les tiens ne m'ont pas déplu. "_

Un léger silence s'installa alors que les deux jeunes femmes semblaient se jauger, comme si elles faisaient mutuellement un bilan intérieur sur leur physique. Leurs yeux scrutant chaque petit détail qui les avait charmé.

_" - Tes mains, _continua la blonde.

_\- Ta voix._

_\- Ta bouche._

_\- Tes fesses._

_\- Tes yeux._

_\- Tu l'as déjà dit ça, _fit remarquer Lexa dans un sourire taquin.

_\- Oui, je sais, mais je le pensais. "_

Encore une fois, elles se stoppèrent, laissant à nouveau le silence s'installer confortablement. Elles réalisaient sûrement que cette attirance était largement partagée. Mais était-ce pour autant une bonne idée de coucher ensemble? Malgré que l'idée soit plus qu'intéressante à leurs yeux, c'était un tout nouveau contexte qui risquerait de changer leur relation qui fonctionnait si bien. Étaient-elles prêtes à prendre ce risque? Bien que la raison leur crier de ne pas le faire, le désir brûlant qui commençait doucement à les posséder aurait probablement le dernier mot.

_" - Tu me promets que ce ne sera rien d'autre que du sexe? _Demanda la brune pour en être sûre.

_\- Rien d'autre ! Tu me le promets aussi? _

_\- C'est promis, _confirma Lexa_. "_

La brune lui tendit alors la main en lui disant:

_" - Ni relation, ni sentiments, que du sexe."_

Clarke acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête en saisissant la main qui lui était tendue. Cette poignée de main signifiait officiellement qu'elles acceptaient toutes les deux de partager leur lit uniquement pour du sexe, qu'elles ne se laisseraient pas envahir par toutes les complications qu'un couple doit subir. Cette promesse était le symbole de la durabilité de ce pacte et du bon fonctionnement de leur amitié qu'elles voulaient à tout prix conserver.

C'était la bonne solution pour elles deux, pas d'engagement, seulement du plaisir. Elles n'auraient pas pu rêver mieux et leur proximité leur permettait d'entrevoir cette possibilité sans en être offusquée. Pour l'instable sentimentalement parlant et la sentimentalement perturbée, cette idée prenait de plus en plus de sens.

_" - Et quoi qu'il se passe, on reste amie, _rajouta Clarke.

_\- C'est évident ! "_

Leurs mains se rentèrent alors mutuellement leur liberté. Maintenant la blonde et la brune se regardaient sans réellement savoir quoi faire, c'était une nouveauté pour les deux amies mais elles le désiraient tout de même. Elles se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, comme pour jauger leurs derniers dires et ce nouveau pacte. Mais plus le temps passait et plus l'envie prenait de l'ampleur.

_" - Bon... On va dans la chambre alors? _Demanda Lexa incertaine.

_\- Pourquoi pas le canapé? C'est une zone neutre._

_\- Oui mais la chambre est mieux éclairée et comme nous sommes amies, je n'ai pas à complexer sur les imperfections de mon corps !_

_\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es magnifique alors tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir des complexes, _lui dit Clarke en venant se saisir des seins de Lexa comme pour lui confirmer ses dires, ce qui provoqua le rire de la brune.

_\- Non mais alors ça ! Le côté super gentil et rassurant, tu n'as pas le doit ! Ça ne s'inscrit pas dans notre accord ! _La prévint Lexa en accompagnant ses mots d'un doigt menaçant._ "_

La brune lui tourna alors le dos pour prendre la direction de sa chambre. Clarke s'empressa alors de lui dire:

_" - Tu sais quoi? T'as un cul de mouche !_

_\- C'est beaucoup mieux ! _La félicita Lexa en continuant de rejoindre la chambre. _"_

Clarke se dépêcha de la suivre et étrangement, elle ne trouva pas la situation gênante ou inconfortable. Elle sentait que Lexa était la personne la mieux placée pour pratiquer ce genre d'activité sans aucune prise de tête. Elle s'était sentie à l'aise dès les premiers mots qu'elles avaient échangés et trouvait qu'elles avaient toutes deux assez de recul pour gérer cette nouvelle situation avec lucidité. Aucun problème ne semblait être en vue, leur plan était parfait et elles salivaient d'avance cette toute nouvelle facette de leur relation.

Elles arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre, Lexa se retourna pour faire face à la jeune directrice. Elles se dévisagèrent encore un instant, pour être sûres qu'aucun doute ne tentait de faire surface. Mais aucune hésitation n'était palpable dans la pièce, Lexa commença alors à retirer son tee-shirt et à détacher ses cheveux. Clarke profita de ce spectacle en détaillant le corps parfaitement sculpté de la brune, et elle qui prétendait avoir des complexes, Clarke rigola intérieurement avant d'enlever à son tour son chemisier. Comme si elles se préparaient réellement à faire un match de tennis, la seule nuance notable était qu'elles se déshabillaient.

_" - Alors, mon cou est extrêmement sensible, j'aime pas les mots cochons et si j'avais su ce qui allait arriver aujourd'hui, je me serais rasée les jambes ce matin, _déclara Lexa qui continuait à se dévêtir.

_\- Je suis chatouilleuse, j'ai le bout des seins sensibles et si j'avais su ce qui allait arriver, je me serais coupée les ongles hier soir, _continua la blonde._ " _

Elles se mettaient toutes les deux d'accord sur ce qui leur plaisait ou non et cela arrangeait beaucoup Clarke de savoir que la brune prenait toute cette situation à la légère. C'était le but principal, elles ne devaient pas se prendre la tête mais simplement se donner du plaisir alors autant mettre les choses au clair. De plus, cette situation ne manquait pas de les amuser, comment elles en étaient arriver là? Aucune d'elles n'avaient la réponse et cela leur importait peu, elles n'avaient plus qu'une seule idée en tête et s'apprêtaient à la mener à bien.

Elles se mirent à nouveau l'une en face de l'autre une fois qu'il ne leur restait que leurs sous-vêtements. C'est Lexa qui lança les festivités en retirant son soutien-gorge sous le regard brûlant de Clarke qui l'observait. Une fois que Lexa se retrouva seulement vêtue de sa culotte, Clarke examina sa poitrine. Elle se retint de se jeter immédiatement sur la recruteuse qui la regardait maintenant avec un léger sourire en coin, ce dernier faisant lentement défaillir l'artiste tant il en promettait sur le futur plaisir qu'il allait susciter.

_" - Ok, ça me va, _déclara la blonde après son observation, elle retira à son tour son soutien-gorge. _"_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Lexa qui crut un instant que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Ce n'était évidemment pas la première poitrine qu'elle voyait mais celle-ci touchait de près la perfection. Pulpeuse, ferme, symétrique et assurément délicieuse aux yeux de la brune.

_" - Ok, ça devrait le faire, constata _Lexa après avoir, elle aussi, examiner le corps de la blonde._ "_

Clarke ne perdit pas plus de temps, l'envie qui grandissait en elle en devenait presque douloureuse alors elle combla l'espace qui les séparait jusqu'à maintenant pour attraper la brune par les hanches. Elle la bascula sur le lit, laissant son propre corps épouser celui de Lexa. Leurs deux poitrines se rencontrant pour la première fois leur arracha un gémissement tandis que leurs corps frissonnaient ensemble. La chasseuse de tête, ne pouvant plus attendre une seconde de plus, s'attaqua aux lèvres de sa nouvelle amante qu'elle embrassa ardemment. Lexa avait pensé juste en imaginant que la blonde devait bien embrasser, ce contact chaud leur promettait déjà une belle partie de tennis.

_" - J'arrive pas à croire qu'on est en train de faire ça, _chuchota Lexa contre la bouche de la blonde.

_\- Tu veux qu'on arrête? _Demanda Clarke qui maintenant embrasser sa mâchoire.

_\- On le fait qu'une fois? D'accord? _

_\- Totalement d'accord ! _Répondit la blonde. _"_

Les baisers de Clarke commencèrent alors à descendre sur le corps chaud de la brune. Elle arriva à sa poitrine qu'elle flatta de son mieux. Le corps de Lexa n'avait jamais autant réclamé d'attention, il se cambrait violemment sous les assauts de l'artiste qui alternait les coups de langues et les sucions tout en faisant attention aux gémissements de Lexa qui lui permettaient de mieux cerner son plaisir. Le besoin urgent de toucher l'autre les dévorait chacune à une vitesse monstre.

_" - Embrasse mon ventre, _lui indiqua Lexa le souffle court_. "_

Clarke obéit instantanément et descendit rapidement pour commencer à tracer une ligne de baiser sur son abdomen. Le râle de plaisir, qui s'échappa de la gorge de Lexa, excita d'avantage Clarke, sa bouche en demandant toujours plus. Elle voulait goûter chaque parcelle de peau que le corps de la brune lui offrait. Elle laissa sa langue glisser dans son nombril avant de se poster entre les cuisses de la brune, elle lui enleva précipitamment le dernier rempart qui lui empêchait d'accéder à son intimité. Une fois ce dernier expédié à travers la pièce, elle plongea sur le sexe déjà humide de la brune, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir.

Lexa se redressa soudainement pour ramener le visage de la blonde vers le sien, elle embrassa hâtivement sa bouche avant d'inverser leur position. Clarke fut légèrement surprise par ce retournement de situation mais se laissa faire. Elle n'aurait, de toute manière, pas pu riposter face au puissant désir de Lexa. Cette dernière venant lui saisir les poignets pour bloquer tout mouvements possibles de la blonde. Elle vint alors lui voler un baiser avant de murmurer au creux de son oreille:

_" - Je préfère commencer._

_\- Fais toi plaisir. "_

Lexa n'en perdit pas une miette et commença à attaquer le cou de la blonde avec de chauds baisers. Ses mains descendirent langoureusement jusqu'à la poitrine généreuse de la blonde. Elle crut une nouvelle fois tomber à la renverse quand elle put enfin découvrir quelle sensation lui procurait cette douce poitrine. Ses seins se moulaient parfaitement dans le creux de sa main, leur pointe venant la chatouiller délicieusement.

_" - Mes oreilles, _souffla Clarke, la respiration courte_. "_

La brune remonta alors sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de Clarke qu'elle commença à suçoter sous les gémissements de plaisir de la blonde. Elle s'y attarda encore un peu avant de revenir vers les lèvres de Clarke. Une de ses mains commença doucement à descendre le long du corps de la blonde pour aller se poser sur sa culotte, l'humidité déjà présente qui s'y trouvait augmenta drastiquement son envie de satisfaire la jeune artiste. Elle y exerça alors une légère pression qui arracha un râle de plaisir à Clarke.

_" - Dis-moi que tu en as envie, _lui demanda Lexa taquine.

_\- J'en ai envie_, murmura Clarke avec désir_. Enlève moi cette putain de culotte maintenant. "_

Dans un rire, Lexa s'exécuta en lui enlevant sa culotte. Elle arriva alors entre les jambes de la blonde qui s'écartèrent sans aucune protestation et, sans perdre de temps, commença à titiller son éden avec sa langue. Clarke réagit instantanément et se cambra sous les assauts de cette langue qui accéléra ses mouvements jusqu'à venir en elle. Lexa semblait déjà connaître tous les secrets qui emmèneraient la blonde au bord du précipice. En seulement quelques minutes, Clarke se sentit partir. Son corps se mit à se tendre de plaisir et un dernier cri libérateur franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Lexa remonta vers son visage en prenant soin de déposer une lignée de baiser sur son corps qui vibrait encore de ce puissant orgasme. Ce dernier avait forcé la blonde à fermer les yeux. La recruteuse avait un sourire fier au bout des lèvres, contente d'avoir su faire jouir l'artiste aussi rapidement. Elle l'observa un moment alors qu'elle tentait de retrouver ses esprits. Cette vision lui donna de nombreux frissons qui parcoururent son échine. Une Clarke encore sous l'émotion de son propre plaisir était sûrement l'une des plus belles choses qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Sa bouche entrouverte qui laissait passer une respiration saccadée et ses yeux qui s'ouvraient pour retrouver un peu de la réalité qui l'entourait, tout cet ensemble qui lui donnait l'impression de glisser dans une autre dimension. Cet orgasme avait été un vrai voyage pour Clarke, jamais personne ne l'avait faite jouir aussi vite et aussi puissamment.

_" - Oui, je sais, je suis plutôt douée, _dit Lexa avec un air suffisant tout en dégageant les cheveux blonds qui cachaient le visage de Clarke.

_\- Attends de voir, _répondit la blonde qui avait enfin retrouvé ses esprits_. "_

Après ces mots, elle se dépêcha d'inverser à nouveau leur position en un mouvement de bassin. Elle se retrouvait maintenant à califourchon sur Lexa, elle profita de la vision que lui offrait la brune qui était totalement à sa merci. Elle prit quelques secondes pour détailler ce visage qu'elle chérissait de plus en plus, ces deux émeraudes qui la regardaient avec impatience eurent raison d'elle. Elle fondit alors sur sa bouche tandis que sa main descendait tortueusement le long du corps de la brune, caressant du bout des doigts les abdos de cette dernière. Le souffle de Lexa accéléra de façon discontinue puis se coupa quand elle sentit la main de la blonde se poser entre ses jambes.

_" - Je peux te guider si tu veux, _lui proposa gentiment Lexa_. "_

Elle n'était pas sûre des capacités de la blonde, elles n'avaient jamais réellement parlé de leurs préférences de genre et voulait que Clarke se sente à l'aise même si elle ne s'y connaissait pas. Mais la jeune artiste laissa s'échapper un petit rire de ses lèvres, comme si la brune venait de dire une bêtise, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. Clarke avait déjà de bonnes bases en la matière et comptait bien le prouver. Lexa la regarda alors sans réellement comprendre mais fut vite coupée dans ses réflexions quand elle sentit la main de Clarke commencer à s'activer contre son sexe. Elle étouffa un cri de plaisir dans la bouche de la blonde quand celle-ci la pénétra rapidement.

Les gestes répétitifs de son poignet commençaient doucement à s'accélérer, faisant perdre la tête à la brune qui tentait de retarder son orgasme. Elle s'était bien trompée en pensant que la blonde avait besoin d'aide, elle savait la toucher comme si son corps n'avait aucun mystère à ses yeux. Elle ne put tenir encore très longtemps quand une onde de chaleur commença à se propager dans l'entièreté de son corps, enflammant son esprit et sa tête. Un dernier gémissement vint libérer la tension presque douloureuse de ce plaisir qui avait possédé son être tout entier.

Clarke, qui n'avait pas raté une miette de ce spectacle, profita encore un peu de la vison que la jeune recruteuse lui offrait sous son corps. Lexa peinait encore à retrouver une respiration normale. L'artiste n'avait jamais ressenti une aussi grande fierté qu'en faisant jouir la brune, ce final valait tous les efforts du monde. Clarke la regarda tout sourire avant de dire:

_" - Et ouais, je sais. Moi aussi, je suis plutôt douée. "_

Lexa aurait aimé lui répondre ou lui envoyer une vacherie mais son rythme cardiaque se battait encore pour retrouver sa cadence normale. Elle était plus qu'étonnée par les talents de la blonde, cette dernière cachait bien son jeu. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que la blonde sache aussi bien se servir de ses doigts. Clarke l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Leur respiration erratique animant le silence de l'appartement.

Elles continuèrent encore de longues heures pour assouvir leur besoin mutuel de plaisir. Il fallait avouer, que toutes les deux, elles s'en sortaient très bien et formaient un bon duo au lit. Elles se laissèrent finalement tomber de fatigue, complètement exténuées par leur prouesse physique et ces explosions de plaisir à répétition.


	6. CHAPITRE 6

_**Salut :) avec un peu de retard mais toujours bien là, le chapitre 6 ! Une nouvelle rencontre quelque peu atypique et un nouveau personnage rentre dans l'histoire, je vous laisse découvrir cela et vous souhaite une bonne lecture et semaine :))**_

_" - Ou alors, j'avais pensé à mettre l'exposition temporaire au dernier étage, comme ça on laisse la salle de représentation au deuxième. Ou sinon on fait l'inverse, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? "_

Cela faisait déjà près de vingt minutes que Clarke regardait les deux maquettes que son équipe avait confectionnées. Il était question de réorganiser la galerie pour les prochaines expositions. La blonde devait alors prendre une décision, qui aurait pu paraître simple aux yeux de n'importe qui et pourtant elle continuait à hésiter. Elle avait toujours peur de ne pas atteindre la perfection qu'elle s'imaginait, il lui fallait absolument réussir ce projet tout comme elle l'avait pensé.

Ses réflexions furent brutalement coupées par son assistante qui venait d'entrer la pièce. Quand cette dernière rencontra les yeux bleus de Clarke, elle lui dit:

_" - Lexa Woods t'attend à l'accueil._

_\- D'accord, merci, _lui répondit Clarke_. "_

Raven, qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce, lui lança un regard très lourd de sens qu'elle ne comprit pas vraiment. Elle n'avait pas encore revu Lexa depuis ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles, à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas réellement cherché à la contacter ou y avait renoncé. Elle ne savait plus comment elle était censée agir avec la brune à présent.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement honteuse de ce qu'elles avaient fait, au contraire, l'expérience avait été plus qu'agréable mais elle ne savait plus quoi en penser. Elles s'étaient laissées porter toutes les deux par leur envie brûlante de satisfaire cet appétit sexuel et maintenant la jeune directrice craignait que leur rencontre soit trop étrange après avoir été aussi intimes et avoir tant apprécié.

_" - Bon, je vous laisse et on y réfléchira plus tard_, annonça Clarke à son équipe_. "_

Elle les salua d'un geste de la main avant de se diriger vers l'accueil pour y retrouver la brune, elle se sentait légèrement crispée à l'idée de la revoir. Elle commençait sérieusement à se dire qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû coucher ensemble, maintenant leur relation avait clairement changé et c'est ce qu'elle avait redouté depuis qu'elle avait quitté le lit de la brune. Pourtant, quand elle repensait à cette soirée, une multitude de frissons animaient son bas ventre. Ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de s'emmêler et elle n'arrivait plus à y mettre de l'ordre.

Quand elle arriva, elle vit Lexa qui était assise sagement sur un fauteuil et qui attendait. Elle était habillée d'une façon plus décontractée que d'habitude, elle portait un short qui laissaient une vue imprenable sur ses longues jambes et un débardeur qui moulait parfaitement sa poitrine. Une tenue courageuse au vue des températures qui chutaient ces derniers temps. Et une vue qui ne laissa pas la blonde indifférente, elle se voyait déjà plonger entre ses cuisses pour à nouveau lui extirper des cris de plaisir. Cette douce mélodie qui ne cessaient de passer en boucle dans son esprit, de plus des images d'une Lexa transpirante de plaisir. Clarke secoua rapidement la tête pour recentrer ses idées et s'approcha de la brune qui se releva quand elle vit Clarke.

_" - Salut ! _S'exclama Lexa légèrement embarrassée elle aussi.

_\- Hey ! _Répondit Clarke en la prenant maladroitement dans ses bras.

\- _Excuse-moi de débarquer à l'improviste comme ça._

_\- Oh non, non, ne le sois pas. "_

L'ambiance entre elles avait clairement changé et leur naturel semblait maintenant très loin. Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne savaient comment agir avec l'autre et cela se ressentait lourdement. Elles se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, cherchant des mots qui pourraient avoir du sens mais l'exercice était vraisemblablement très compliqué.

_" - Alors... Euh... _Tenta piteusement de commencer Clarke_._

_\- Tu veux aller faire un tour? _La devança Lexa.

_\- Oui, bien sûr, volontiers, pourquoi on ne le ferait pas? _Répondit la blonde dans un rire gêné. _"_

Lexa se contenta de lui sourire en commençant à récupérer ses affaires pour se diriger vers la sortie, suivie de près par la blonde. Ses yeux tombant irrémédiablement sur le corps élancé de la recruteuse qui ouvrait la marche. La souplesse de ses hanches qui suivait le rythme de ses pas et son fessier qui épousait à merveille ce short, amenèrent la blonde à saliver de nouveau devant cette vision.

Elles se retrouvèrent à déambuler silencieusement dans les rues de Paris et ce silence était plus que pesant. Toutes deux étaient habitées par leurs réflexions qui ne cessaient de fuser dans leur esprit. Toutes deux étaient perturbées par cet échange plus que plaisant qu'elles avaient partagé, ne sachant toujours pas s'il avait été bon pour leur relation de franchir cette étape ou non. Ce fut finalement Lexa qui se décida à briser ce silence:

_" - Bon, Clarke, pour ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois..._

_\- C'était n'importe quoi et on aurait pas dû, _la coupa Clarke.

_\- Exactement ! _S'exclama Lexa soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'était plus la seule à le penser_. Ça me ressemble tellement pas de faire ce genre de chose._

_\- Pareil pour moi ! On oublie, ça ne se reproduira pas ! "_

Les deux se firent face dans un regard entendu, elles se sentaient soudainement plus légères de savoir qu'elles étaient d'accords sur ce point. La lourdeur de l'ambiance précédente s'était évaporée très vite et elles se mirent à rigoler ensemble de leur bêtise. Elles ne pouvaient décemment pas gâcher cette connexion unique qui les reliait pour une histoire de sexe. Elles tenaient déjà bien trop l'une à l'autre pour accepter de s'éviter honteusement pour le reste de leur existence.

_" - Bon, super ! _Enchaîna rapidement Lexa_. Alors on a simplement eu une relation d'un soir, c'était simplement ça et maintenant aucune de nous n'en est fière mais-_

_\- Et bien... _L'interrompit soudainement Clarke provoquant la confusion chez la brune_. Ce n'était pas si mal... Mais c'était une erreur, _s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

_\- Oui, totalement ! Je ne sais pas comment on a pu penser que nous pouvions réussir à coucher ensemble sans compromettre notre relation._

_\- Exact ! Tiens, je voulais te téléphoner ce matin mais je n'ai pas osé, _avoua la blonde.

_\- Tu vois, ça commence déjà à nous prendre la tête et j'ai pas du tout envie que ça gâche notre relation. "_

Elles se regardèrent encore une fois en étant maintenant apaisée de savoir que leur relation était sauvée et que cette erreur ne viendrait pas entacher leur bonne entente. Cela faisait longtemps pour chacune d'entre elles qu'elles ne s'étaient pas aussi bien entendues avec quelqu'un alors cela aurait vraiment été dommage de tout gâcher aussi bêtement, même si cette partie de tennis avait été une grande expérience bien loin d'être désagréable.

Elles continuèrent leur petite promenade en parlant de tout et de rien comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire. Leur complicité retrouvée leur faisait un bien fou à toutes les deux. Elles avaient toutes deux eu peur de devoir dire adieu à cette si bonne entente, ce lien leur était vraiment important. Clarke n'aurait pas eu la force de devoir se passer de sa seule amie à Paris, et même n'importe où ailleurs. Même si elles ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, elles pouvaient chacune affirmer à quel point elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre. Au bout d'une petite heure de marche, Lexa proposa à Clarke d'aller boire une bière chez elle comme elles avaient pris l'habitude de le faire.

Quand elles arrivèrent à l'appartement, elles s'installèrent confortablement dans le salon, chacune dans un fauteuil différent. Un léger silence s'était installé, les laissant toutes les deux en proies face à leurs émotions et envies interdites. Clarke ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux d'admirer la magnifique vue que les jambes de la brune lui offrait. Elle savait que c'était mal mais elle ne pouvait plus nier son attirance maintenant qu'elle y avait goûté. Lexa se mit subitement à avoir chaud quand elle remarqua le regard insistant de la blonde. Son regard se perdit à son tour dans le décolleté plongeant de l'artiste, s'imaginant tenir à nouveau sa poitrine entre ses mains et la chérir de sa langue.

_" - Et puis merde, _lâcha soudainement Lexa_. "_

Elle se releva brusquement après avoir abandonné sa bière sur la table basse, Clarke comprit rapidement et se leva précipitamment à son tour. La recruteuse se jeta, sans plus de cérémonie, sur les lèvres de la blonde qu'elle emprisonna entre les siennes. Ce baiser était brusque et brûlant, elles n'auraient pas pu l'éviter. Clarke gémit doucement contre les lèvres de Lexa, réveillant d'autant plus le désir de cette dernière qui la poussa en arrière pour la faire asseoir sur le canapé et venir se mettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

_" - Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait? _Demanda Lexa sans quitter les lèvres de la blonde.

_\- J'en ai aucune idée mais tais-toi. "_

Lexa obéit sans broncher et commença alors à retirer son haut qu'elle balança aveuglément derrière elle. Elle continua d'embrasser la blonde comme si sa vie en dépendait. Leur désir était bien plus fort que leurs convictions et elles ne pouvaient maintenant plus le fuir. Elles pouvaient enfin assouvir cette envie dévastatrice qui avait pris place depuis qu'elles s'étaient quittées. Elles ne pouvaient plus le nier maintenant, elles étaient très douées à deux et comptaient encore bien en profiter. Tant pis pour les jolis principes, elles en avaient besoin.

_" - Embrasse mon cou, _ordonna Lexa entre deux baisers_. "_

Clarke n'attendit pas plus avant de commencer à dévorer le cou de la brune qui se cambrait de désir contre son corps. Elle la maintenait fermement avec ses bras qui entouraient sa taille tandis que Lexa gémissait de plaisir en subissant les assauts de la blonde dans son cou. Clarke était ravie de pouvoir retrouver cette flamme brûlante de désir qui l'avait animée aux côtés de la brune la veille. Son corps chaud contre le sien et ce besoin mutuel de se combler.

Alors qu'elle continuait à couvrir le cou de Lexa avec des baisers brûlants, elle commença à déboutonner le short de la brune avant de tirer légèrement dessus. Elle avait trop fantasmé sur ses jambes tout en essayant de se raisonner, maintenant, la raison n'avait plus sa place dans cet échange hâtif et urgent, elle voulait en profiter un maximum sans se gêner. Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua le petit symbole de l'infini tatouée dans la chair tendre de l'aine de Lexa.

_" - Tu as un tatouage? _Demanda Clarke en détaillant ce dernier.

_\- J'avais 17 ans et je cherchais un moyen de me rebeller pour énerver ma mère, _confessa la brune en commençant à défaire les boutons du chemiser de Clarke.

_\- Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué la dernière fois? _

_\- Tu étais trop bourrée. "_

Clarke ne posa plus aucune question quand la bouche de Lexa commença à embrasser son décolleté. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière dans un gémissement tout en offrant pleinement son cou à la brune qui ne loupa pas cette occasion en continuant de le dévorer. L'artiste reconnaissait le talent inéluctable dont faisait preuve la langue de Lexa. Ses gestes étaient précis et impétueux, une douce torture qui la faisait vibrer de plaisir contre la brune.

Et c'est de cette façon que Lexa et Clarke se retrouvèrent chaque soir pour calmer leur libido respective. Elles avaient réussi à trouver le juste milieu entre l'amitié et le sexe, elles en étaient ravies et ne manquaient aucune occasion d'en profiter. Elles avaient littéralement testé tous les coins de leur appartement, aucune pièce n'avait été épargnée par leur gourmandise accrue. Cette nouvelle entente venait pimenter leur quotidien après une longue journée.

Elles ne pouvaient maintenant plus se retenir de se sauter dessus dès qu'elles se retrouvaient seules. Cette entente sexuelle était extraordinaire et elles commençaient à connaître les points sensibles de chacune, augmentant l'intensité de leurs ébats. D'une simple partie de jeux vidéos, elles se retrouvaient complètement nues sur le canapé avec la seule envie de combler le plaisir de l'une et de l'autre.

Elles n'en avaient pas reparlé, se contentant silencieusement de se comprendre. Chacune savait que tout cela était éphémère, que rien n'était sérieux. Elles en rigolaient d'ailleurs souvent, se taquinant sur l'oreiller, faisant doucement souffrir le désir de l'autre dans une longue et délicieuse torture. Jamais elles n'avaient expérimenté une relation de ce genre avant de se rencontrer mais cela leur semblait presque évident quand il s'agissait d'elles deux. C'était simple et plaisant, tout comme ce qu'elles avaient souhaité.

Et ce soir n'échappa pas à leurs nouvelles habitudes. Elles étaient dans le lit de Lexa, Clarke allongée sur cette dernière alors que sa main infligeait de douces tortures à l'entrejambe de la brune qui gémissait dans la bouche de son amante. Clarke connaissait maintenant assez bien le corps de la brune pour pouvoir la faire jouir en un temps record. D'ailleurs, elle sentait actuellement que Lexa n'allait pas traîner quand les tremblements de son corps commencèrent à faire vibrer le sien. Cependant, elles furent brusquement interrompues par une voix qui se rapprochait dangereusement:

_" - Salut ma chérie ! Oh mon dieu ! "_

Lexa se redressa brusquement alors que Clarke s'empressait de se cacher sous la couette. La brune reconnut aisément sa mère à qui elle avait donné le double de ses clefs et qui, vraisemblablement, ne se gênait pas pour rentrer dans son appartement sans prévenir. C'est maintenant qu'elle regrettait de le lui avoir donné sans s'être posée plus de question.

_" - Maman?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? _Demanda Lexa stupéfaite_._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, mes yeux sont cachés, _répondit-elle en cachant ces derniers de ses mains. _"_

Lexa en profita pour rapidement enfiler son peignoir, elle ramassa aussi un tee-shirt qu'elle lança à Clarke pour que cette dernière puisse se préserver un minimum. La situation était déjà assez gênante comme ça et les présentations n'allaient pas manquer d'originalité. La mère de Lexa retira ses mains de ses yeux pour enfin retrouver la vue. Quand elle vit que sa fille était maintenant revêtue, elle s'avança vers cette dernière pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle agissait réellement comme si de rien n'était mais Lexa connaissait assez bien sa mère pour ne pas s'offusquer de ce comportement peu banal. Clarke, elle, était complètement figée dans le lit.

_" - Oh, tu m'as vraiment manquée, _déclara la mère de Lexa_._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là maman?_

_\- Et bien, Hector est devenu un vrai con alors j'en ai eu marre et je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de venir rendre visite à ma fille adorée, _déclara-t-elle dans un sourire.

_\- Hector est son fiancé, _précisa Lexa pour que Clarke puisse comprendre la conversation même si rien ne pouvait l'aider alors qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette posture_._

_\- Oui, enfin, plutôt ex fiancé maintenant ! Enchantée, je suis Elena ! "_

Elle avait dit ces mots en se tournant vers Clarke qui s'était maintenant levée pour lui serrer la main. La blonde était légèrement déconcertée par l'aisance dont la mère de Lexa faisait preuve. D'un autre côté, cela expliquait maintenant la personnalité hors norme de sa fille. Elle avait toujours l'air de ne pas du tout prendre en compte le fait qu'elle les avait surprises en train de coucher ensemble.

_" - Hum, Clarke, de même, _répondit la blonde en serrant la main de cette Elena_. _

_\- Lexa, petite cachotière, je ne savais pas que tu avais une nouvelle amoureuse aussi séduisante, _lui dit-elle en désignant la blonde_._

_\- Oh, euh... Ce n'est pas mon amoureuse, _s'empressa de répondre Lexa.

_\- Oui, on est juste amie, _confirma Clarke_. "_

Elena les dévisagea un instant avant de leur faire un grand sourire chacune leur tour. L'origine de la beauté de Lexa prenait maintenant tout son sens pour la jeune artiste qui continuait de vivre cette scène complètement surréaliste. La mère avait les mêmes yeux que ceux de sa fille, aussi perçants et d'un vert hypnotisant, mais ils semblaient bien plus malicieux, tandis que ceux de la jeune recruteuse, suscitaient un certain mystère.

_" - Alors ça, j'adore ! Comme dans les années 70, c'était d'ailleurs bien mieux à cette époque là, que du sexe ! _S'exclama Elena. _Bon un peu d'herbe aussi ! Mais pas pendant la grossesse, _précisa-t-elle tout de même comme pour rassurer sa propre fille. _"_

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, elle connaissait bien sa mère maintenant mais devinait facilement que Clarke devait sûrement se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. Qui ne le serait pas dans cette situation? Sa mère avait toujours été très libre dans sa façon de vivre et de s'exprimer, Lexa s'y était habituée avec le temps même si, étant plus petite, cela avait été plus compliqué. Elena avait l'habitude de disparaître sans prévenir, laissant sa fille derrière elle pour ensuite réapparaître des jours ou des semaines plus tard. Elle n'avait jamais accepté de vieillir et avait souvent préféré fuir ses responsabilité pour vivre une seconde jeunesse.

Lexa lui avait pardonné ses erreurs parce qu'elle n'avait jamais douté de son amour même si cela avait été dur certaines fois. Plus jeune, elle aurait aimé par moment avoir une mère "normale", une mère qui serait venue la chercher à la sortie de l'école avec son goûter préféré en main, une mère qui l'aurait aidé à faire ses devoirs et tous les clichés du genre. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix et avait dû supporter les tirades de sa mère, déjà bien alcoolisée, lui rappelant ô combien la vie était un énorme canular et ô combien les gens étaient bêtes et avides de choses superficielles. Mais au final, elle aimait sa mère et elle aussi l'aimait, c'est tout ce qui comptait aujourd'hui.

_" - Oui et bien c'est presque comme ça que l'on fonctionne, _précisa Lexa pour répondre à sa mère.

_\- Oui, presque... _Répeta Clarke incertaine_. _

_\- Donc, si je comprends bien, ma fille n'est rien d'autre que votre plan cul? _Demanda Elena en s'adressant à Clarke.

_\- Quoi?! _S'exclama Clarke, de plus en plus mal à l'aise_. Euh... Non, enfin... Non, ce n'est pas simplement un plan cul, enfin c'est-_

_\- Oh je rigole ! _L'interrompit Elena_. Faites vous plaisir ! Vous avez raison de vous amuser ! "_

Lexa lança un regard désolé à Clarke qui tentait encore de trouver l'attitude adaptée à la situation, tâche très difficile. Dans sa famille, ils n'étaient pas aussi extravagants. Ils avaient plutôt tendance à jouer dans les bonnes manières de la communication, aucune vulgarité et les sentiments étaient presque un sujet tabou. Alors de voir la mère de Lexa avec cette dernière, aussi libres dans leur échange, était quelque peu déstabilisant pour elle qui n'en avait pas l'habitude. Elena prit une nouvelle fois sa fille dans ses bras avant de lui dire:

_" - Je vais seulement rester quelques semaines. Je meurs de faim d'ailleurs, tu as de la tequila?_

_\- Hum, dans la cuisine, _répondit Lexa_. "_

Elena quitta alors la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine. Lexa était complètement dépitée mais avait l'habitude des arrivées impromptues de sa mère, seulement, elle avait vraiment choisi le pire moment pour débarquer à l'improviste cette fois-ci. Elle se retourna alors vers Clarke qui s'était entièrement rhabillée, quelque peu chagrinée de voir que leur partie de jambes en l'air n'avait pas connu la fin qu'elle espérait.

_" - Je vais m'en aller, _chuchota Clarke_._

_\- Oui, très bonne idée... On se voit plus tard, _lui dit-elle en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres._"_

Clarke en profita alors pour s'éclipser au plus vite, cette situation devenait beaucoup trop embarrassante pour elle et elle voulait partir le plus loin possible pour se cacher. Cette première rencontre était sûrement la plus improbable qu'elle ait vécue.


	7. CHAPITRE 7

_**Saluut :)) J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end ! On se retrouve comme chaque semaine pour un nouveau chapitre, les choses commencent légèrement à se compliquer et nos deux héroïnes se posent de plus en plus de questions ! Je vous laisse découvrir cela :) Bonne lecture ! **_

Clarke se retrouvait à marcher en ville en la compagnie de Raven. Dernièrement, elle avait appris à mieux connaître le phénomène que représentait Raven à elle seule et malgré son tempérament de feu, elle s'avérait être une très bonne amie. Son vécu et sa fantaisie formaient un parfait mélange qui donnait naissance à son explosif et légendaire caractère. Tout le monde la connaissait et l'adorait, ou la détestait, pour son naturel. La jeune directrice, elle, appréciait le franc parlé de l'informaticienne, elle ne fermait jamais sa bouche si quelque chose lui déplaisait ou si elle avait une idée à faire partager. Elle était devenue un élément important quand la blonde faisait face à ses propres doutes et qu'elle devait prendre une décision pour la galerie.

Elles allèrent donc s'installer sur la pelouse verte du parc qui se trouvait non loin de leur lieu de travail pour déguster leur déjeuner. C'était une habitude qu'elles avaient rapidement intégrée dans leurs journées de travail, appréciant de discuter de tout et de rien, et surtout des dernières rumeurs pour l'hispanique qui en raffolait.

_" - Tu fais quoi ce soir? On peut se faire une petite virée en boîte de nuit, _lui proposa Raven entre deux bouchées.

_\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Lexa ce soir donc ce ne sera pas possible, désolée._

_\- Lexa? La chasseuse de tête? _Demanda Raven confuse alors que Clarke lui répondit positivement d'un hochement de tête. _Vous sortez ensemble alors?_

_\- Oh non, pas du tout, on est juste amie mais on s'amuse un peu tout simplement._

_\- Vous vous amusez? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre? _

_\- On couche ensemble mais c'est juste sexuel, rien de plus, _répondit Clarke sans aucune gêne. _"_

Elle savait qu'il en fallait bien plus pour choquer l'hispanique qui ne manquait jamais de lui raconter ses histoires crapuleuses lors de ses sorties nocturnes dans Paris. Elle s'en passerait très bien d'ailleurs mais l'informaticienne adorait extrapoler. Cependant, Raven sembla réellement étonnée par cette révélation, surtout venant de la blonde qui était très fleur bleue.

_" - Alors là, chérie, ça ne fonctionnera jamais ! _S'exclama Raven, faisant relever le visage de Clarke qui se concentrait à manger son sandwich.

_\- Pourtant, ça fonctionne très bien. On s'est mises d'accord, pas de sentiments, pas de relation, uniquement du sexe, _rétorqua Clarke, sûre d'elle.

_\- Oui, peut être que ça marche pour le moment mais ça va forcement se compliquer à un moment donné. Un jour, elle se mettra à te prendre la tête parce que tu as souris à un mec dans la rue, et là, tu te rendras compte que j'avais raison. _

_\- Lexa est différente, _affirma Clarke.

_\- Mais oui ! C'est ce qu'on se dit tous au début, je te dis simplement de faire attention._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais que ça va mal se finir? On est deux adultes réfléchis, si un jour ça ne fonctionne plus, on arrêtera tout simplement. "_

Clarke était réellement convaincue par ce qu'elle disait. Lexa et elle avaient été claires sur la situation et ne se laisseraient pas bêtement détruire par cette histoire. C'était uniquement pour passer du bon temps ensemble, sans aucune prise de tête et Clarke adorait cette relation comme elle était présentement. Avec ou sans sexe, Lexa était son amie et elle ferait tout pour conserver ce privilège. Et elle savait que cette amitié arrangée ne durerait pas éternellement, c'est ce qui était rassurant. Elle savait aussi que c'était exactement la même chose du côté de Lexa, aucune des deux n'étaient aptes à développer des sentiments et c'est pour cela que tout marchait aussi bien entre elles.

_" - Je pense que la question que tu te devrais te poser avant tout, ce n'est pas de savoir avec qui tu veux passer le vendredi soir, Clarke, c'est de savoir avec qui tu veux passer toute la journée du samedi. Tu comprends? _Lui demanda Raven.

_\- Oui, mais le problème, ce n'est pas de passer toute la journée du samedi avec quelqu'un, c'est de passer tous les samedi qui suivront avec la même personne et ce, jusqu'à ta mort. _

_\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore trouvé la bonne personne mais, crois-moi, un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui te fera changer d'avis et toute cette histoire de relation sans prise de tête et je ne sais quoi, sera très loin derrière toi ! "_

Clarke ne répondit pas, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait répondre de toute façon. Elle aimerait croire en ce que Raven lui disait mais plus le temps passait et plus ses espoirs s'amenuisaient. Le grand amour dont elle rêvait commençait doucement à s'obscurcir dans son esprit, elle commençait à se dire que la vie l'avait bercée d'illusion dans lesquelles elle rencontrerait LA bonne personne mais en réalité, il n'en était rien. Elle préférait donc passer du bon temps avec Lexa, cela lui permettait de ne pas penser au reste et à son éternel célibat.

De son côté, Lexa se trouvait avec sa mère. Elles étaient toutes les deux installées sur le petit canapé du salon en train de siroter leur café, enfin il s'agissait plutôt de tequila pour Elena. Sa mère s'était bien installée et avait pris ses aises comme à son habitude. Elle lui racontait toutes les folies de sa jeunesse et la jeune recruteuse l'écoutait amusée. Elena ne manquait pas d'anecdotes toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres.

_" - Hé ! _Commença Elena pour capter l'attention de sa fille alors qu'un léger silence planait. _Toi et cette Clarke, bien joué ! Je trouve ça formidable, je veux dire, toute votre histoire d'amitié sexuelle et ces trucs là, c'est génial. Félicitations ma biche. "_

_Lexa se mit à rire, sa mère pouvait réellement se montrer surprenante parfois, même pour elle. Parce que féliciter sa fille car elle avait trouvé une partenaire de coucherie, était largement exagéré._

_" - Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel, tu sais, maman, _répondit-elle amusée par le comportement de sa mère.

_\- Non, c'est juste surprenant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses entretenir ce genre de relation, je te voyais plutôt du genre à vouloir te poser sérieusement. _

_\- Tu as raison mais ça ne m'empêche pas de faire ce qui me plaît en parallèle, _dit-elle en amenant sa tasse à ses lèvres_. " _

Sa mère ne releva pas et se contenta de lui sourire tendrement. Elle aimait sincèrement sa fille et même si ses talents en tant que mère n'avaient pas été fabuleux, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de cette relation que Lexa entretenait avec Clarke. Parce que la jeune recruteuse, bien que très sûre d'elle, cacher derrière les apparences une grande vulnérabilité dont sa mère avait été témoin. Elle s'était faite briser le cœur à de nombreuses reprises quand elle était plus jeune et sa mère avait détesté la voir souffrir. Elle savait à quel point le cœur de sa fille était fragile, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'empressa de dire:

_" - Tu sais quoi? J'ai une amie qui veut bien me prêter sa maison pour Noël, on pourrait y aller toutes les deux ! Comme au bon vieux temps, sans histoires et avec un maximum de vin. "_

Lexa regarda sa mère avec surprise, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas proposé une telle chose. Les dernières fêtes qu'elles avaient passées ensemble remontaient à des années en arrière, elle ne s'en souvenait que très peu d'ailleurs. Elle ne put donc s'empêcher de peser le pour et le contre, bien qu'elle adorait sa mère, elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée ou non. Leur amour avait toujours mieux fonctionné à distance et le fait de se retrouver dans un cadre si particulier avec seulement sa mère comme compagnie l'inquiétait légèrement. Devant son hésitation, Elena reprit vite la parole:

_" - Allez ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvée toutes les deux comme ça ! Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été une bonne mère mais on va s'amuser, je te le promets ! Tu verras, dis-moi simplement oui. S'il te plaît. "_

Lexa rigola légèrement devant l'enthousiasme de sa mère. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien de prévu pour Noël, alors elle pouvait bien accepter cette proposition. Sa mère était la seule famille qui lui restait, elle n'avait jamais connu son père et sa mère n'avait jamais été capable de lui dire de qui il s'agissait. Et puis, il était vrai qu'avec le temps elles avaient appris à s'apprivoiser mutuellement, elles pouvaient donc sûrement se supporter toutes les deux sans que cela en devienne explosif.

_" - S'il te plait, _répéta encore une fois sa mère.

_\- Bon, d'accord ! _Je viens, concéda Lexa. _"_

Elle rigola de nouveau quand elle vit sa mère lever ses deux bras vers le ciel en signe de victoire avant de se jeter à son cou pour la remercier. Après tout, elles s'entendaient bien malgré tout, donc ce petit séjour serait sûrement agréable.

oOo

Clarke et Lexa se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois dans le lit de la blonde après s'être adonnées à leurs plaisirs habituels. Cette fois-ci, c'est le sexe qui leur avait servi de petit déjeuner après avoir passé la nuit ensemble. Lexa était encore à califourchon sur Clarke et commençait à s'habiller en enfilant son chemisier tandis que la blonde lui caresser doucement les cuisses. Elles ne travaillaient pas aujourd'hui, c'était donc pour cela que Lexa s'était permise de passer la nuit chez la jeune artiste. Alors que Lexa terminait de boutonner sa chemise, Clarke lui dit:

_" - Je crois que j'ai envie de sortir à nouveau avec quelqu'un... Alors, euh... Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter maintenant. "_

Lexa fut légèrement déçue par cette confession, elle s'était vite habituée à leur nouveau mode de vie et adorait coucher avec la blonde. Cependant, elle comprenait entièrement la décision de Clarke, elle savait que cette situation n'était qu'éphémère. Et Clarke éprouvait maintenant le besoin d'élargir plus sérieusement ses horizons, depuis sa discussion avec Raven, elle avait remis pas mal de chose en question. Et bien qu'elle adorait cette proximité partagée avec Lexa, elle avait l'impression que cette relation l'empêchait de réellement avancer maintenant.

_" - Hum... Tu as sûrement raison._

_\- C'est vrai? _Lui demanda Clarke.

_\- Toute bonne chose a une fin, non? _Répondit-elle dans un sourire_. Bon, tu veux aller manger un truc? Je meurs de faim, _demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

_\- D'accord, mais c'est toi qui invite ! "_

Lexa rigola avant de se relever pour libérer Clarke de son poids. Cette subite absence fit réaliser à l'artiste que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle partageait cette intimité avec la recruteuse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée que ce ne serait plus elle qui emmènerait la brune jusqu'au septième ciel. Elle se releva finalement et elles finirent de se préparer toutes les deux en s'envoyant leurs vêtements respectifs.

_" - Alors, ça y est, c'est fini, _déclara Clarke en enfilant son pantalon.

_\- On dirait bien, _répondit Lexa en rigolant.

_\- Et on a su rester amie, c'est fort ! "_

Lexa se remit à rire devant la mine impressionnée de Clarke. Mais cette dernière avait raison, elles étaient toujours amies et avaient réussi à ne pas tout faire foirer. Il fallait avouer que c'était fort comme le disait la blonde, coucher ensemble sans compromettre leurs sentiments, et dire que c'était impensable pour Lexa avant de rencontrer Clarke. Même si elle était légèrement chagrinée par l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait plus partager le lit de la jeune directrice, elle était heureuse de savoir que cette dernière ferait toujours partie de sa vie et c'était le plus important alors elle ne se posa pas plus de question.

Elles se retrouvèrent finalement à se balader aux alentours de la Tour Eiffel qui chatouillait fièrement le ciel excessivement bleu qu'il y avait aujourd'hui. Elles avaient pris le temps d'acheter un petit sandwich chacune et maintenant elles étaient en train de manger en chemin tout en discutant de tout et de rien. L'ambiance était légère mais déjà imprégnée de nostalgie, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'une d'entre elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre maintenant.

_" - Alors, c'est quoi ton genre? _Demanda Lexa alors qu'elles parlaient de leurs relations amoureuses ratées.

_\- Hum... Je ne sais pas trop, _répondit-elle de façon évasive.

_\- Oh, allez ! Dis-moi !_

_\- Je ne sais vraiment pas, j'ai toujours fonctionné au feeling._

_\- Tiens, alors qu'est-ce tu penses de cette fille là-bas? "_

Clarke suivit le regard de la brune pour comprendre de qui elle parlait. Elle vit alors une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds cendrés, elle avait un joli visage mais elle avait surtout un corps magnifique. Clarke s'attarda sur la chute de ses reins, elle n'était vraiment pas mal se dit-elle silencieusement. Assurément belle mais pas aussi intense que sa chasseuse de tête, elle rejeta instantanément cette pensée pour à nouveau observer la blonde qui continuait de lire.

_" - Et bien... Je dois avouer qu'elle est plutôt jolie, _confessa la blonde.

_\- Vas-y alors, fonce, _lui dit Lexa dans un sourire.

_\- Quoi? _S'exclama-t-elle_. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, pas comme ça, c'est vraiment bizarre._

_\- Mais non ! Tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais sortir de nouveau avec quelqu'un?_

_\- Oui, mais là je trou-_

_\- Pas de mais ! Fonce. "_

Après ces mots, Lexa avait légèrement poussé Clarke pour lui donner un peu de courage. Cette dernière s'avança timidement vers la jeune femme qui lisait un livre. Elle identifia rapidement le titre du livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, c'était déjà un bon élément pour pouvoir l'aborder sans que ce ne soit trop brouillon et gênant. Pourtant elle se sentait tout de même gênée d'aborder quelqu'un sous les yeux de Lexa, ce qui était complètement stupide car il s'agissait de son amie mais ce sentiment l'habitait tout de même. Elle avait l'impression de trahir la brune et ne se l'expliquait pas. Ou peut être que c'était elle-même qu'elle était en train de trahir. Elle abandonna ses dernières hésitations et interpella la jolie blonde.

Lexa, elle, observait la scène de loin. Elle était d'abord amusée de voir à quel point Clarke pouvait se montrer timide, elle ne lui connaissait pas cet attrait et trouva cela adorable. Mais elle ressentit soudainement un léger pincement au cœur quand elle vit les deux blondes se mettre à rire ensemble. Elle ne pouvait expliquer ce goût amer qui prit place dans sa bouche, sûrement que cela était dû à la proximité maintenant terminée qu'elle avait partagée avec Clarke. Cela lui passerait vite, pensa-t-elle, car elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse, elle n'en avait pas le droit, ce serait aller à l'encontre de leur pacte maintenant terminé. Pourtant elle se sentait fulminer intérieurement quand elle vit la jolie blonde prendre le téléphone de Clarke pour sûrement y enregistrer son numéro de téléphone.

Clarke revint enfin dans sa direction après quelques minutes de discussion. Le sourire qui trônait sur son visage était écœurant pour la brune qui la regardait revenir. Elle préférait voir l'artiste lui sourire à elle, pas à une inconnue qui lisait des livres au milieu de nulle part. Elle secoua rapidement la tête pour tenter de chasser ses ressentiments. Si Clarke était contente, alors elle l'était aussi, c'était comme ça que fonctionnaient les amis, non?

_" - Elle s'appelle Niylah, elle est infirmière et j'ai rencard avec elle samedi, _lui dit fièrement Clarke en arrivant devant Lexa.

_\- C'est super ! T'es encore bonne à mettre sur le marché alors, _répondit Lexa dans un sourire pour sauver les apparences.

_\- Oh ! _S'exclama la blonde faussement vexée._ Je peux encore faire le bonheur de n'importe qui ! "_

Si elle savait à quel point elle avait raison pensa Lexa, mais elle ne lui dirait pas sinon elle prendrait la grosse tête. Cependant, Clarke pouvait réellement faire le bonheur de n'importe qui, sa bonne humeur était ensorcelante et son sourire pouvait décrocher les plus belles étoiles de cet univers. La recruteuse se contenta alors de grimacer pour lui montrer qu'elle n'en était pas sûre, uniquement pour embêter la blonde, et Clarke ne manqua pas de riposter en lui donnant une légère tape dans l'épaule en rigolant.


	8. CHAPITRE 8

_**Saluut ! Un peu beaucoup de retard pour ce chapitre 8 mais j'ai été très occupée à ricocher entre plusieurs soirées cette semaine ahah ! Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse avec la suite, qui est un peu plus longue que d'habitude pour me rattraper de ce léger retard et qui, je l'espère, vous plaira :)) bonne lecture !**_

_" - J'ai fini mes études après 3 ans d'enfer puis j'ai tout de suite demandé à être affectée aux urgences, depuis je n'ai plus dormi, _affirma-t-elle dans un sourire. _"_

Clarke se mit instantanément à rire, comme ce qu'elle faisait depuis déjà une bonne trentaine de minute en la compagnie de Niylah. Effectivement, elle l'avait vite recontactée après avoir récupéré son numéro de téléphone et elles s'étaient alors retrouvées dans un petit bistro où elles partageaient un repas. La blonde, qui n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée au départ, était maintenant ravie d'avoir fait l'effort. Niylah était vraiment amusante et lui racontait tout plein d'anecdote pour divertir l'artiste qui écoutait avec attention.

_" - Et alors toi? Tu ne m'en as pas dit beaucoup, _demanda Niylah avec intérêt.

_\- Et bien, je travaillais dans une galerie à Lyon et puis finalement un chasseur de tête m'a repérée et m'a aidée à obtenir une place dans une grande galerie ici, donc j'ai déménagé et maintenant je suis aux anges ! _

_\- Je remercierai ce chasseur de tête alors, _répondit l'infirmière_. "_

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à combien ce chasseur de tête avait pu changer sa vie et à quel point elle était heureuse de maintenant l'avoir comme amie. Elle ressentit à nouveau ce sentiment de trahison, comme si elle avait abandonné Lexa, ce qui n'était absolument pas vrai puisqu'elles ne partageaient ensemble seulement que de simple partie de jambe en l'air. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de s'en faire pour la brune, et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment même alors que de son côté elle profitait de cette soirée avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelques temps avant cela, ça aurait été avec la recruteuse qu'elle aurait passé cette soirée mais elle s'était mise d'accord avec elle-même pour passer à quelque chose de plus sérieux qu'une simple amitié sexuelle.

_" - Tu ne regrettes pas ta vie à Lyon alors? _Demanda Niylah pour ramener la blonde sur terre.

_\- Non, absolument pas ! J'avais besoin de changement je crois. Beaucoup de chose de ma vie d'avant commencer à me lasser, _confessa-t-elle.

_\- Oh... Une petite amie envahissante?_

_\- Pas vraiment, plutôt un petit ami qui me reprochait d'être épanouie dans ce que je faisais._

_\- Je suis désolée, tu mérites bien mieux."_

Niylah avait posé sa main sur celle de Clarke, comme pour appuyer la sincérité de ses mots. L'artiste en fut touchée et commença alors à imaginer que cette relation était sûrement possible. L'infirmière était elle aussi passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait et ne devrait donc pas lui reprocher de l'être autant pour son propre métier. Finalement, plus la soirée avançait, et plus elle envisageait d'à nouveau tenter une relation sérieuse. Niylah avait le profil idéal, compréhensive, drôle, à l'écoute, passionnée, intéressée et curieuse, elle avait tout ce que la jeune directrice attendait de quelqu'un. Mais elle se sentit tout de même obligée de lui confier ce qu'elle ressentait devant le regard insistant de l'infirmière:

_" - Il faut que je te dise... _

_\- Pitié, ne m'apprends pas que tu es un homme, parce que ça m'est déjà arrivé et je ne suis pas sûre de le supporter venant de ta part, _la coupa Niylah en provoquant le rire de la blonde.

_\- Non, je suis bien une femme ! C'est seulement que... J'ai une règle pour les rendez-vous, ça concerne le cinquième rendez-vous, avant de... Enfin tu vois. Je préfère attendre avant d'aller plus loin. Je sais que ça peut paraître bête mais j'ai vu ça dans un film et j'ai décidé d'essayer."_

L'infirmière la regarda avec compréhension avant d'à nouveau poser sa main sur la sienne pour y exercer une caresse rassurante. Elle replongea son regard dans celui de l'artiste avant de lui dire:

_" - Tu vaux la peine d'attendre... Je suis sûre que c'était la réplique qui suivait dans ton film ! "_

Clarke rigola encore, sûrement pour la centième fois de cette soirée. Elle appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de Niylah qui se démarquait réellement de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait été amenée à rencontrer. Le contact et la bonne entente était facile, même trop facile... Mais l'artiste avait envie d'y croire, elle avait besoin d'y croire.

C'est de cette façon qu'elles se retrouvèrent à mainte reprise, que ce soit pendant les heures de pause de l'infirmière ou pendant leurs soirées de libre, elles ne manquaient plus une occasion de se voir. La blonde était réellement ravie de cette nouvelle relation, sa vie commençait enfin à prendre un nouveau tournant. Nouveau travail, nouveau statut, nouveaux amis et elle espérait maintenant trouver un nouvel amour auprès de Niylah. Elle était tout de même légèrement chagrinée par la distance qui avait pris place entre Lexa et elle-même depuis qu'elle fréquentait l'infirmière. Il était vrai qu'elle avait un peu oublier la brune en faisant de Niylah sa priorité mais elle savait que la jeune recruteuse ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Elles se voyaient d'ailleurs pour la quatrième fois depuis ce repas partagé la première fois. Clarke avait rejoint l'infirmière à l'hôpital pour partager un café avec cette dernière. La voir dans sa blouse éveilla des idées peu orthodoxes dans l'esprit de l'artiste qui se sentait de plus en plus attirée par la jolie infirmière au corps de rêve. Elle lui montrait d'ailleurs une photo d'un de ses petits patients, un enfant qui était atteint d'un cancer et qui maintenant s'en était sorti. Clarke fut une nouvelle fois touchée par l'implication de Niylah dans son travail, par sa volonté d'aider son prochain. Son cœur était pur pensa l'artiste.

_" - Comment est-ce que c'est possible que tu sois encore célibataire? _Demanda soudainement Clarke.

_\- Et bien j'attendais qu'une jolie blonde m'aborde pour me parler de ce que j'étais en train de lire, _répondit-elle dans un sourire charmeur qui fit rougir la jeune artiste_. Et toi alors? Comment une fille comme toi peut être célibataire?_

_\- Je pense que je suis compliquée, on m'a même qualifiée d'instable, _rigola-t-elle_. Mais je crois seulement au véritable amour, j'espère encore qu'il y ait une personne faite pour moi qui m'attend quelque part. "_

Niylah eut soudainement du mal à déglutir mais la jeune artiste ne remarqua la subite réticence de l'infirmière. Il était vrai qu'elle avait employé de grands mots mais elle les pensait réellement, elle croyait au fait qu'un jour elle rencontrerait la personne qui chamboulerait son univers. Celle qui lui ferait voir la vie en couleur, celle qui lui offrirait l'occasion de voir plus loin que ce qu'elle ne savait faire toute seule, celle qui changerait sa vie. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas renoncé à l'amour, elle en avait besoin et insultait intérieurement Octavia qui lui aurait dit qu'elle le savait déjà.

Soudainement ses réflexions furent coupées par la sonnerie de son téléphone qui l'informait d'un nouveau message. Elle vit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Lexa qui lui demandait simplement des nouvelles mais elle l'ignora. La jeune recruteuse, de son côté, commençait réellement à mal vivre le fait de ne plus voir sa blonde aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait. Elle savait que cette dernière consacrait maintenant son temps à la nouvelle venue dans sa vie mais elle regrettait sincèrement l'époque où elle était le centre d'attention de l'artiste. Elle n'avait personne d'autre de son côté, ou plutôt, elle ne voulait voir personne d'autre et ce sentiment l'énervait au plus haut point.

Lexa sortait d'ailleurs d'un rendez-vous qui lui avait volé toute son énergie. Il était maintenant tard et elle se dirigeait lentement vers la sortie mais fut rattrapée par Luna qui vint passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Luna était aussi une chasseuse de tête avec qui elle avait collaboré à de nombreuses reprises, elle appréciait la jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants. Cette dernière l'avait toujours aidée à chasser ses humeurs maussades.

_" - T'en tires une tête toi ! Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre? Quelque chose de soft, juste pour se changer les idées, _lui proposa la rousse_. "_

Lexa hésita un moment, elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à sortir. Elle préférait rentrer chez elle pour ruminer mais quand elle reçut enfin un message de Clarke qui lui envoyait bien évidemment une photo d'elle avec Niylah, elle accepta sans plus réfléchir. Elle avait cruellement besoin de se changer les idées et de se sortir la blonde de sa tête. Si cette dernière se passait très bien d'elle, alors elle pouvait en faire autant.

_" - Super ! On va pouvoir te trouver une copine pour passer la nuit ! S'enthousiasma _Luna après que Lexa ait accepté_. " _

Et bien que Lexa n'était pas vraiment emballée par l'idée, elle se retrouva tout de même quelques heures plus tard avec une fille qu'elle avait rencontrée dans ce bar miteux où l'avait emmenée Luna. Elle avait plus ou moins perdu le contrôle des choses au fur et à mesure des verres qu'elle avait bus. Elle n'avait alors pas refusé quand cette fille, dont elle ne connaissait même pas le prénom, avait insisté pour la raccompagner chez elle. Sa mère squattait encore son appartement mais elle savait qu'elle rentrerait sûrement très tard. Elle se retrouvait donc en compagnie de cette fille dans son petit salon, elle avait bien compris les intentions de cette jeune femme qui n'avait cessé de l'allumer mais elle n'était pas vraiment d'attaque pour cela, encore trop perturbée par une certaine blonde qui n'avait pas quitté ses pensées.

Lexa avait bien essayé de s'intéresser à cette jeune femme, qui maintenant répondait au nom de Costia, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Clarke continuait de hanter son esprit, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment, était-elle avec son infirmière? Il était évident que oui et cela l'énerva d'autant plus. Surtout quand cette Costia, loin d'être repoussante, lui montait littéralement dessus et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à y mettre du sien. Elle finit donc par lui demander honteusement de partir de chez elle, prétextant un mal de tête intense. Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité, son crâne lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre tant elle avait pensé à l'artiste.

L'artiste se retrouvait accompagnée de Niylah dans son propre appartement au même moment. Elles étaient toutes deux installées dans son gigantesque salon, elles s'embrassaient timidement sur le canapé de la blonde. Clarke appréciait réellement de retrouver ce genre de contact avec quelqu'un, se sentir intimement et sentimentalement liée à quelqu'un. Et alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, Clarke arrêta pour se reculer légèrement et ancrer son regard azur dans celui de l'infirmière.

_" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? _Demanda curieusement Niylah.

_\- Tu sais ce ce que c'est aujourd'hui? _

_\- Hum... Non, _répondit l'infirmière incertaine même si elle savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait.

_\- C'est notre cinquième rendez-vous, _annonça Clarke dans un sourire équivoque.

_\- J'avais pas compté, _mentit Niylah. _"_

Le baiser reprit donc de plus belle, Niylah faisant basculer la jeune directrice dans le canapé pour venir s'allonger sur elle. Clarke se sentait maintenant prête à passer ce cap et avait fait assez attendre l'infirmière pour savoir qu'elle ne le regretterait pas. Elle se laissa donc emporter par les douces sensations que lui offrait ce baiser. Il n'était pas aussi torride et spontané que ceux qu'elle avait partagés avec Lexa mais elle savait que rien n'était comparable. Avec la jeune recruteuse, tout était plus simple car il s'agissait de son amie, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de quoique ce soit alors qu'avec Niylah, l'enjeu était plus grand. Une certaine pression pesait sur ses épaules, elle voulait que leur première fois soit spéciale.

C'est ainsi qu'elles partagèrent toutes deux cette soirée, s'offrant l'une à l'autre sans se douter que Lexa ruminer de son côté. Clarke ne vivait plus que pour cette soirée, heureuse d'avoir trouvé la personne qui lui correspondait. La personnalité de l'infirmière et sa patience l'avaient conquise.

oOo

Les premières lueurs du jour vinrent réveiller la jeune artiste qui s'était endormie dans les bras de sa nouvelle amante. Elle papillonna des yeux quelques secondes, rassemblant ses souvenirs de la nuit passée et se mit à sourire bêtement. Cette nuit avait été parfaite, bien que leurs gestes aient été parfois légèrement incertains, Clarke s'était enfin sentie liée à quelqu'un. Elle se releva discrètement du canapé sur lequel elles s'étaient toutes deux endormies, épuisées par leur performance, pour s'habiller silencieusement.

Soudainement, la sonnerie de son téléphone se mit à retentir dans son appartement. Elle le repéra vite et s'empressa de décrocher quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Lexa, elle avait hâte de lui faire part de ce nouveau changement dans sa vie. Même si elle ne s'était pas spécialement montrée disponible pour la brune ces derniers temps, son avis était très important à ses yeux et elle savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas.

_" - Attends, je peux pas parler, _chuchota la blonde après avoir décroché_. "_

Elle termina vite de s'habiller et sortit de son appartement sans manquer de jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur son infirmière endormie. Elle sourit et se dit alors qu'elle pouvait aller acheter de quoi faire un petit déjeuner au passage. Niylah en serait sûrement ravie et Clarke était heureuse de pouvoir partager ses matins à présent.

_" - C'est bon, je peux parler, _annonça la blonde à Lexa qui attendait encore patiemment, téléphone à l'oreille.

_\- Tu te fais vachement désirer ces derniers temps ! _Répondit la brune en rigolant_. Ça se passe bien avec ton infirmière alors? Elle lit toujours des livres au milieu de nulle part? _

_\- Oui, toujours avec un livre à la main ! Mais disons que cette nuit, c'est autre chose que la lecture qui l'a intéressée, _avoua l'artiste toujours avec ce même sourire niais.

_\- Déjà le cinquième rendez-vous alors? Vous avez donc fêté ça comme il se le doit? _Demanda la brune ne sachant pas réellement si elle voulait entendre les réponses à ses questions.

_\- Une dame n'avoue pas ce genre de chose ! _Répondit Clarke amusée.

_\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je te le demande. "_

La blonde se mit une nouvelle fois à rire mais fut soudainement coupée dans sa lancée alors qu'elle commandait deux cafés au stand en bas de chez elle. Elle vit Niylah de l'autre côté de la rue, cette dernière semblait pressée et ne l'avait pas prévenue de son départ. Sûrement une urgence se dit l'artiste qui s'empressa de payer sa commande avant de rattraper l'infirmière.

_" - Bon Lexa, il faut que je te laisse ! Je te rappelle ! _Se dépêcha-t-elle de dire avant de raccrocher précipitamment_. "_

Elle continua alors sa course pour arriver à la hauteur de Niylah qui ne semblait pas vouloir qu'on la rattrape. Elle arriva tout de même à lui bloquer le chemin et l'expression qu'elle vit sur son visage n'annonçait rien de bon.

_" - Où est-ce que tu vas? Je viens de nous acheter deux cafés, _lui annonça Clarke.

_\- Hum... Une urgence au travail, _tenta piteusement de mentir l'infirmière.

_\- Quoi? Mais je croyais que tu n'étais pas de service aujourd'hui, _s'étonna la blonde qui sentait d'avance qu'elle n'apprécierait pas la suite de cette discussion.

_\- Euh... En fait, j'avais un truc... Enfin j'avais oublié mais... Ils viennent de m'appeler, _se mit à bégayer Niylah en se grattant l'arrière de la tête._ "_

Clarke comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge inventé sur le moment même. Elle la dévisagea quelques secondes, tentant de maintenir sa colère intérieure. Elle réalisait petit à petit que l'infirmière s'était bien foutue d'elle, qu'elle ne lui avait raconté que ce qu'elle voulait entendre pour ensuite coucher avec elle et l'abandonner tristement sans prévenir.

_" - Tu files à l'anglaise, c'est ça? _Demanda Clarke sans attendre de réponse_. Tu tombes vraiment dans les clichés, c'est ahurissant._

_\- Ecoute, Clarke, je ne pense pas pouvoir être la personne qui est faite pour toi. _

_\- Oh je rêve, t'as vraiment rien compris de ce que je t'ai dit alors... _

_\- Non, non, t'es quelqu'un de très bien, _tenta l'infirmière.

_\- Ouais, toi aussi, je pense qu'on devrait rester amie._

_\- C'est vrai? _S'étonna Niylah_._

_\- Non, va te faire foutre ! _Cracha l'artiste avec rage._ "_

Clarke n'en attendit pas plus pour faire volte face et s'en aller. Elle jeta avec colère le gobelet de café encore chaud qu'elle avait prit pour Niylah dans une poubelle. Elle se sentait maintenant stupide. Stupide d'avoir cru que c'était possible, stupide d'avoir espéré que cette relation devienne sérieuse, stupide d'avoir renoncé à Lexa pour une infirmière en manque d'attention. Elle regagna rapidement son appartement en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir de cette manière? Pourquoi sa vie ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'on voyait dans les films? Était-ce réellement vain de croire au véritable amour? Finirait-elle seule? Ou en couple avec une personne qu'elle ne pourra plus supporter après quelques années de vie commune? Toutes ces questions venaient ravager ses convictions en une tornade dévastatrice qui lui donna des vertiges. Mais malgré tout, elle ne souffrait pas de ce subit retournement de situation, comme si elle avait su dès le départ que cette relation ne fonctionnerait pas. Ses espérances avaient été bien plus fortes que ses réels sentiment. Ce n'est pas Niylah qui lui plaisait mais simplement l'idée de Niylah. L'idée d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie.

oOo

_" - Moi je trouvais ça déjà assez suspect qu'une femme lise debout au milieu de nulle part. _

_\- Mais c'est toi qui m'a poussée à aller vers elle ! _Riposta-t-elle.

_\- Et bien, tu as eu tort de m'écouter ! "_

Clarke se contenta de jeter un de ses tee-shirts sur Lexa. Elle avait demandé à cette dernière de venir chez elle, elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec ses idées néfastes et il n'y avait personne de mieux placé que la jeune recruteuse pour réussir cette mission. L'artiste était en train de finir sa valise car, en effet, elle comptait rentrer à Lyon pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle serait hébergée par sa mère qui se faisait déjà une joie de revoir sa fille. Clarke n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de leur donner des nouvelles avec toutes ces choses qui se passaient dans sa vie à présent. Octavia lui en voudra sûrement d'ailleurs, pas spécialement parce que Clarke était en silence radio depuis tout ce temps mais simplement parce qu'elle adorait les potins. Si elle se doutait de tout ce qu'elle avait raté pensa la blonde.

Clarke sortit de ses pensées pour regarder Lexa qui était assise à la chaise de son bureau, elle se mit à sourire idiotement en se rendant compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir la brune à ses côtés. Peu importaient les Niylah ou personne de ce genre, tant que la chasseuse de tête restait dans sa vie, tout allait bien.

_" - Mais je l'ai envoyée se faire foutre royalement ! T'aurais été fière de moi ! _Déclara Clarke joyeusement.

_\- Ouh j'aurais aimé voir ça... Une lyonnaise énervée, grrr ! "_

La jeune artiste se mit une nouvelle fois à rire avant d'envoyer un nouveau projectile sur Lexa. Cette dernière se mettant aussi à rire devant le comportement de la blonde. Cependant, la chasseuse de tête était soulagée que sa relation avec l'infirmière ne soit pas allée plus loin, et elle s'en voulait de ressentir ça. Elle s'en voulait car elle maudissait Niylah d'avoir abusé de la confiance de sa blonde mais en même temps, cette situation l'arrangeait. Elle pouvait à nouveau avoir l'attention de la jeune directrice pour elle seule.

_" - Peut être que je suis nulle au lit... _Murmura Clarke comme si il s'agissait d'une nouvelle raison qui expliquerait la fuite de Niylah.

_\- Mais non, dis pas n'importe quoi. T'es extraordinaire au lit, _s'empressa de répondre Lexa. _"_

Clarke se figea quelques secondes après cette révélation qui éveilla en elle un désir qu'elle ne connaissait trop bien quand elle était à proximité de la brune. Mais pourquoi ce désir si soudain? Elle n'était clairement pas en manque de sexe, c'était l'idée d'une Lexa nue dans son lit qui l'attirait réellement. Elle secoua la tête avant de finir de trier les vêtements qu'elle emmènerait à Lyon.

_" - Il faudrait peut être que j'arrête de croire que le problème ne vient pas de moi... Enfin ça vient forcément de moi ! _S'exclama désespéramment la blonde.

_\- Mais, non, non, bien sûr que non ! Tu es parfaite. C'est de cette saleté d'infirmière que venait le problème. Elle voulait simplement coucher avec toi et quand elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle s'est tirée ! C'est une pauvre fille, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate. "_

Et la recruteuse pesait ses mots, Niylah passait réellement à côté d'une fille extraordinaire. Elle ne pourra jamais trouvé aussi bien, aussi gentille, aussi drôle, aussi talentueuse, aussi généreuse et un aussi bon coup que la jeune artiste. Et le plus incroyable dans tout ça, c'est que Clarke elle-même n'avait pas conscience de tout ce qu'elle représentait, c'est ce qui charmait d'autant plus la chasseuse de tête. Si elle s'était retrouvée à la place de Niylah... Lexa stoppa soudainement ses pensées. Non. Il n'était pas question de s'imaginer à la place de l'infirmière, elle ne tiendrait jamais ce rôle. Elle était simplement l'amie de Clarke.

_" - Ouais... Tu as sûrement raison... _Répondit Clarke peu convaincue par les propos de son amie.

_\- Mais oui, je te le jure ! _S'exclama Lexa dans un sourire rassurant_. Ah ! J'allais oublier, mais j'ai trouvé un petit quelque chose pour toi ! "_

Elle se releva immédiatement après ses dires et sous les yeux confus de Clarke. Cette dernière n'avait aucune idée de ce que la brune avait bien pu lui préparer. Elle referma sa valise en attendant et s'assit sur son lit. Lexa revint enfin après quelques minutes avec dans les mains une petite boîte en de velours rouge. La blonde la regarda suspicieuse, sans réellement comprendre de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Lexa s'empressa de venir s'asseoir aux côtés de Clarke.

_" - J'ai immédiatement pensé à toi quand je l'ai vu et... Enfin voilà, tiens, _lui dit-elle en lui tendant la petite boîte_. "_

La blonde, ne tenant plus face au mystère, s'empressa d'ouvrir la boîte pour en révéler son contenu. Elle fut tout de suite émerveillée par le trésor que renfermait cette dernière. Il s'agissait d'un collier, finement travaillé et vraisemblablement en or blanc. Le pendentif renfermait un saphir bleu, taillé avec précaution et ressemblant à une goutte en pleine chute. Ce collier avait dû coûter une petite fortune. A ses côtés, Lexa examinait avec soin les réactions de la blonde, n'étant pas réellement sûre de l'effet qu'engendrerait ce cadeau.

_" - Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu pourras toujours l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, je ne t'en voudrai pas, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que- "_

Elle ne put finir sa phrase quand deux bras vinrent l'étreindre, la surprenant légèrement mais elle répondit vite en venant joindre ses mains dans le dos de la blonde. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle était contente que la blonde retrouve le sien.

_" - C'est parfait Lex' ! Je ne le donnerai pour rien au monde ! Tu m'aides? Lui _demanda-t-elle en lui montrant le collier._ "_

La jeune recruteuse s'exécuta et prit délicatement le collier entre ses doigts fins. Elle vint se mettre à genoux derrière Clarke qui était encore assise sur le lit puis dégagea sa nuque des cheveux blonds qui lui barraient le passage. Cette peau lui donna envie d'y poser milles baisers mais elle se retint difficilement en se contentant exécuter sa tâche. Une fois le fermoir bien attaché, elle se mit en face de Clarke pour pouvoir admirer le rendu final. Ce saphir qui lui avait fait tout de suite penser aux yeux de la jeune artiste était loin de rendre justice à la réalité mais il fallait tout de même avouer que l'ensemble était parfait. Elle jouait avec le pendentif entre ses doigts alors que la blonde la regardait avec tendresse. Décidément, la brune était pleine de surprise, elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à un tel cadeau de sa part mais en fut ravie.

_" - Merci beaucoup, _murmura Clarke. _C'est vraiment touchant tu sais._

_\- Tu trouves? _

_\- Carrément, ça pourrait être digne d'un film d'amour, _rigola Clarke.

_\- Ah ne gâche pas ce moment avec tes films à la con ! "_

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux, profitant encore de ce moment de tendresse. Clarke était réellement touchée par l'attention de la chausseuse de tête, jamais personne ne lui avait un cadeau aussi personnel et aussi significatif. Encore une fois, elle remerciait la vie d'avoir mis Lexa sur son chemin, elle embellissait chacune de ses journées. Son humeur maussade dû à l'infirmière était maintenant bien enterrée, elle n'avait qu'un grand sourire sur le visage et ce, grâce à sa recruteuse.


	9. CHAPITRE 9

_**Salut :) J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 9, les sentiments commencent à prendre le dessus sur l'attraction physique, mais où cela va les mener? Je vous laisse le découvrir ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture comme d'habitude :))**_

Clarke allait décoller dans quelques heures, elle rejoignait sa famille qui avait déjà tout préparé pour son arrivée. En réalité, ils habitaient à une trentaine de minutes de Lyon, dans une petite commune avec à peine 5 000 habitants. L'air qui se trouvait là bas était largement plus respirable que celui qui se trouvait dans les rues de Lyon. L'artiste avait grandi là-bas et y retournait toujours avec plaisir, retrouvant ses souvenirs d'enfance alors qu'elle gambadait dans les grandes prairies. Elle imaginait bien Lexa se moquer d'elle si elle lui racontait cela. D'ailleurs, elle était chagrinée de savoir qu'elle ne verrait plus sa recruteuse pendant au moins une semaine, elle allait cruellement lui manquer, c'était certain.

Lexa, elle, était en chemin pour rentrer chez elle. Elle devait retrouver sa mère avec qui elle devait aussi partir pour les fêtes de fin d'année et dans la fameuse maison de son amie mystère. Elle se dépêcha de monter les escaliers qui la mèneraient à son appartement, elle était légèrement en retard et ne voulait pas faire attendre sa mère. Ce petit séjour promettait de belles retrouvailles. Elle passa vite la porte d'entrée en appelant sa mère:

_" - Maman ! Désolée je suis un peu en retard ! Faut qu'on parte maintenant si on ne veut pas arriver trop tard ! "_

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse alors elle commença à avancer dans son appartement pour tenter d'y retrouver sa mère. Elle arriva dans sa chambre mais toujours aucune trace d'Elena dans les parages. Elle revint alors dans la cuisine et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle vit le petit mot aimanté à son frigo:

_" Désolée, je suis repartie trouver Hector._

_Bisous, je t'aime._

_Maman. "_

Elle laissa un soupir las s'échapper de ses lèvres. La déception était bien présente dans chacune de ses cellules mais la surprise n'y était pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa mère lui faisait faux bond, la seule chose qui l'embêtait réellement, c'est qu'elle n'avait alors rien de prévu pour Noël. Elle pouvait encore se débrouiller pour le nouvel an mais il semblait qu'elle allait encore passer un Noël en tête à tête avec sa télé.

Elle sortit alors son téléphone pour prendre en photo le petit mot coupable de sa future solitude et pour ensuite l'envoyer à Clarke. Elle avait déjà informé cette dernière qu'elle était censée passer les fêtes avec sa mère mais, vraisemblablement, ses projets avaient changé. Son téléphone se mit presque instantanément à sonner après qu'elle ait envoyé sa photo, elle répondit dans la seconde quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de la jeune artiste:

_" - Ta mère est vraiment étrange, _entendit Lexa en apportant le téléphone à son oreille.

_\- Je te le fais pas dire... Comment j'ai pu imaginer que ce serait différent cette fois-ci? _Demanda la brune sans réellement attendre de réponse.

_\- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi ! _S'enthousiasma soudainement Clarke.

_\- Oh non, je crois que je vais rester ici, je suis aussi bien toute seule._

_\- Je sais que tu es aussi bien toute seule mais allez ! Ce sera cool et comme ça tu pourras distraire ma famille qui n'arrête pas de me demander quand est-ce que je me mettrai en couple !_

_\- Et ils ne vont pas croire qu'on est ensemble si justement tu me ramènes pour une fête en famille? _Demanda Lexa amusée.

_\- Non, si je leur dis que non, ils me croiront._

_\- Sérieusement? _Demanda la jeune recruteuse étonnée.

_\- Oui ! On est une drôle de famille, on se raconte pas de connerie, _rigola la blonde_. Allez, ce sera sympa ! _

_\- Non, c'est gentil mais je vais rester, j'irai m'entraîner comme ça._

_\- Trop tard ! Je t'ai pris un billet, on se retrouve à Charles De Gaulle, bye ! "_

Lexa resta bête devant son téléphone. Est-ce que Clarke venait vraiment de lui tendre ce piège? Elle en fut d'abord offusquée mais finalement elle en rigola toute seule. Elle se dépêcha alors de préparer sa valise. Après tout, il valait mieux qu'elle passe cette fête avec sa blonde plutôt que de ruminer toute seule dans son appartement en regardant les programmes mielleux et ennuyants qui passaient à la télé à cette période de l'année.

oOo

_" - Nous y voilà ! "_

Après une petite heure de vol, Clarke et Lexa étaient arrivées sans encombre sur le sol lyonnais. Elles se retrouvaient maintenant devant la maison familiale de la blonde, sagement garées dans la petite allée du jardin. La maison ne semblait pas être énorme mais indiquait tout de même un niveau de classe sociale plus élevé que la moyenne. Tout paraissait moderne et épuré, le jardin était bien entretenu et des fleurs reposaient un peu partout, donnant de vives couleurs à cet hiver glacial. Clarke avait eu de la chance de grandir dans un environnement aussi sain et avenant, n'importe quel enfant y trouverait son bonheur.

_" - Ça a l'air vraiment pas mal, _commenta Lexa en examinant les lieux.

_\- Ça l'est ! Allez viens ! "_

Elles sortirent enfin de la voiture que Clarke avait loué en arrivant à l'aéroport. Alors qu'elles s'avançaient vers la porte d'entrée en traînant leur valise, une femme fit soudainement son apparition en ouvrant la porte en grand. Lexa devina facilement qu'il s'agissait de la mère de l'artiste au vu du sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres. Elle était très élégante et semblait très avenante, ce qui rassura instantanément la jeune recruteuse qui appréhendait légèrement le fait de rencontrer la famille de la blonde. Cette femme ne ressemblait pas tellement à sa fille et pourtant Lexa aurait pu mettre sa main à couper qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, la même lueur qu'elle voyait dans le regard de sa blonde se trouvait aussi dans les yeux de sa mère.

_" - Clarke ! Enfin ! _

_\- Salut maman ! "_

Clarke réceptionna sa mère qui s'était précipitée dans ses bras. La blonde fut légèrement surprise par cet accueil, sa mère n'avait pas pour habitude extérioriser autant ses émotions. Sûrement qu'elle avait beaucoup manqué à sa mère même si cette dernière lui avait bien caché. Lexa regarda cette scène sans manquer de sourire, elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'être venue, même si au fond, on ne lui avait pas tellement laissé le choix.

_" - Maman, je te présente Lexa, et Lexa, voici Abby, ma mère comme tu as dû le comprendre, _indiqua Clarke dans un grand sourire.

_\- Enchantée Madame, merci beaucoup de me recevoir, _enchaîna Lexa en lui tendant la main.

_\- Oh enfin ! On va fêter Noël ensemble, je pense qu'on peut alors se passer des "Madame" ou des poignées de main ! "_

Abby s'avança alors pour prendre Lexa dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, l'artiste fut outrée de voir sa mère aussi tactile. Elle aurait pu compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où sa mère l'avait prise dans ses bras, alors de la voir là, entraîner la recruteuse qu'elle ne connaissait même pas dans une chaude étreinte, était du moins surréaliste. Lexa, elle, se mit à rire devant la mine presque horrifiée de la blonde qui regardait cet échange d'un œil confus mais elle ne s'y attarda pas quand Abby la relâcha enfin pour l'observer dans un grand sourire.

_" - Allez ! Rentrez vite vous mettre au chaud, Octavia t'attend déjà ! _Déclara joyeusement Abby_. "_

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et alla vite s'engouffrer dans la maison. Clarke resta figée encore quelques instants, complètement abasourdie d'avoir vu sa mère aussi... Différente? Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer ce changement auquel elle ne s'attendait clairement pas mais fut tout de même heureuse de voir que sa mère semblait comblée de bonheur. Cela était peut être dû à la magie de Noël, comme dirait-on.

_" - Tout va bien? _Lui demanda Lexa en posant une main sur son épaule.

_\- Euh... Oui, c'est juste bizarre que ma mère semble aimer tout le monde maintenant._

_\- Comment ça? _Demanda Lexa confuse.

_\- Elle n'a jamais été aussi... Avenante._

_\- Oh sûrement l'effet Woods, _affirma fièrement la chasseuse de tête_. Bon allez, viens, je me caille moi. "_

Clarke observa avec tendresse la brune qui s'empressait de rentrer dans la maison en traînant difficilement sa valise derrière elle. Ce Noël allait être le meilleur de toute sa vie se dit-elle avant de suivre la recruteuse qui s'était déjà mise au chaud. Étrangement, c'était un grand silence qui habitait la maison. La blonde s'avança vers Lexa qui patientait sagement dans l'entrée, elle lui fit signe de la suivre et elles progressèrent ensemble jusqu'au salon. Lexa fut impressionnée par l'intérieur, tout était soigneusement décoré, des guirlandes lumineuses, des boules de Noël, des bonhommes de neige miniatures et encore plein d'autres fantaisies du genre. Il était clair que la famille Griffin prenait cette fête au sérieux. Une grande cheminée éclairait chaleureusement la pièce et une vue imprenable sur un grand lac se dessinait à travers l'immense baie vitrée du fond. Cette maison semblait sortir tout droit d'un magazine qui porterait un nom du genre "Art et décoration".

_" - Alors, c'est ici que tu as grandis? _Demanda Lexa stupéfaite.

_\- Et oui ! La maison appartenait à mon grand-père et maintenant c'est ma mère qui y vit. _

_\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de déménager à Paris? _Rigola la brune en s'avançant dans le grand salon.

_\- Je me suis faite avoir par une chasseuse de tête ! "_

Lexa rigola à la remarque de la blonde, elle n'avait pas tort dans le fond. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, elle fut soudainement surprise par une tornade brune sortant de nulle part et venant se jeter dans les bras de l'artiste. La chasseuse de tête comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait sûrement de la fameuse Octavia dont Clarke lui avait parlé. Elle lui avait fait part de son caractère hors du commun et Lexa comprenait maintenant en voyant la petite brune exprimer sa joie dans des cris incompréhensibles.

_" - Tu nous avais oublié ou quoi? La vie parisienne t'ait monté à la tête on dirait ! _S'exclama joyeusement Octavia en lui faisant deviner le léger reproche qu'elle lui faisait sur le ton de l'humour.

_\- Je me suis laissée prendre par l'élan de mon nouveau travail, mais non, jamais je ne pourrai vous oublier. Surtout quand tu cries de cette manière, _rigola la blonde en se libérant de l'étreinte d'Octavia.

_\- Hum... Et tu t'es faite prendre uniquement par ton travail?_

_\- O' ! _S'offusqua la blonde.

_\- Quoi? Je ne sais plus rien de toi alors j'en tire mes propres conclusions. "_

Elle avait affirmé ses dires en laissant un regard, plus que suggestif, se poser sur la jeune recruteuse qui observait encore la scène. Lexa se sentit immédiatement gênée en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait fait à la jeune artiste mais fit en sorte de le cacher au mieux. Clarke se rapprocha d'ailleurs de cette dernière avant de faire de nouveau face à sa meilleure amie.

_" - Je te présente Lexa, la chasseuse de tête qui m'a accueillie à Paris, _annonça fièrement la blonde.

_\- Wow, et bien on est loin du vieux pervers que tu t'attendais à voir ! _Rigola-t-elle. _Enchantée Lexa, je suis Octavia Blake, fidèle amie de Clarke et prête à la défendre contre tous, _déclara-t-elle sur un ton menaçant qui n'impressionna aucunement la recruteuse.

_\- De même, Octavia Blake, _répondit Lexa dans un sourire alors que la blonde levait les yeux au ciel_. Mais tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, je ne lui veux aucun mal._

_\- C'est ce que disaient les autres aussi, rétorqua Octavia suspicieuse._

_\- O', on est simplement amie, t'as pas à t'en faire_, intervint l'artiste sur un léger ton réprobateur._ Bon ! Où sont les autres? _

_\- Ta mère s'occupe du repas, Marcus est allé chercher ta soeur à son cours de danse, Lincoln est encore au travail, moi je suis là et tous les autres débarqueront la veille de Noël, _annonça la petite brune toujours aussi joyeuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie_. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille aider Abby en cuisine si je veux passer ce Noël avec vous ! _

_\- Besoin d'aide? _Demanda Lexa.

_\- Oh non ! Vous en faites pas, je gère Griffin senior, allez vous installer en attendant ! "_

Clarke leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de sa meilleure amie qui s'en allait déjà à toute allure, mais elle était tout de même sincèrement heureuse de la retrouver. Tout ce petit univers lui avait manqué, sa maison, sa mère, l'odeur des plats qu'elle préparait, le lac qui n'avait pas bougé, cette maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point tout cela comptait pour elle.

La jeune artiste se retourna sur Lexa et lui fit un sourire timide, elle réalisait que c'était la première fois qu'elle invitait quelqu'un dans sa famille, même Finn n'était jamais venu. Cette idée, au lieu de l'effrayer, lui fit ressentir une douce chaleur dans son bas ventre, mais pas celle qui avait habitude de lui communiquer son désir naissant pour la belle brune. Cette fois-ci, elle sentait son cœur se réchauffait en même temps, elle était heureuse de savoir que la jeune recruteuse était la première personne à venir ici. Elle n'aurait jamais pu espérer mieux.

D'un petit geste de la tête, elle invita Lexa à la suivre. Elles s'avancèrent toutes deux dans le grand couloir de la maison, plusieurs portes y étaient présentes et la chasseuse de tête continuait de détailler cette décoration minutieuse qui habillait ce foyer à la perfection. Clarke s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit, c'était une des chambres d'ami qu'ils possédaient. L'intérieur était encore une fois magnifique, une grande baie vitrée donnait sur le grand lac presque gelé qui reposait dehors. Le lit était immense et contrastait avec le petit bureau qui était installé dans un coin de la pièce.

_" - Ce sera ta chambre ! Enfin si elle ne te plait pas, je peux essayer de voir si les autres sont encore libres... Et si elles ne le sont pas, je pourrai toujours te laisser ma chambre mais-_

_\- Clarke ! C'est parfait, _affirma la brune pour calmer la blonde qui s'agitait soudainement dans tous les sens.

_\- Tu es sûre? Parce que je peux... "_

L'artiste ne put finir sa phrase quand elle vit la brune s'approcher doucement d'elle, et bien trop près. Clarke angoissait légèrement face aux nouvelles sensations que lui faisait ressentir la recruteuse. Bien sûr, elle était attirée par la belle brune, ce n'était pas un secret mais ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était que cette attirance commençait à devenir plus que physique.

_" - Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi stressée soudainement? _Demanda Lexa dans un murmure en replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille de la blonde_._

_\- Je ne sais pas... _Mentit-elle. _C'est sûrement le fait de retrouver tout le monde et cette maison... _

_\- C'est normal, viens là, _répondit Lexa en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras_. Je suis contente d'être là..."_

Clarke se laissa bercer par le doux parfum et la voix de sa chasseuse de tête préférée, cette voix qui lui avait donné milles frissons quand elle avait résonné au creux de son oreille. Lexa savait clairement la rassurer mieux qui quiconque, et pourtant, c'était bien elle la cause de son affolement intérieur. Elle se détacha vite de cette étreinte quand elle commençait à trouver cette sensation bien trop agréable, plus qu'elle devrait l'être entre deux amies. Elle bafouilla quelques mots dans sa barbe avant de laisser la brune dans la chambre et de s'empresser de retrouver la sienne.

oOo

Ses pas étaient discrets et assurés, pourtant elle savait que son idée n'était pas forcément des plus intelligentes mais elle n'avait pas pu résister. Alors que tout le monde était allé se coucher, Clarke n'avait pas supporté le fait de savoir que la jeune recruteuse était à quelques mètres d'elle sans pouvoir être à ses côtés. Elle s'était alors levée et se dirigeait maintenant vers la chambre où Lexa se trouvait, son cœur battait la chamade, comme si ce dernier tenter d'échapper à la situation. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle chassa tout son précédent stress en quelques secondes, elle était bien trop heureuse de savoir que la chasseuse de tête était juste là, juste derrière cette porte. Elle toqua doucement et ouvrit la porte prudemment, elle crut mourir devant la vision qui lui était maintenant offerte. Lexa était à demi allongée dans le grand lit, ses lunettes sur le nez, elle lisait un livre. Cette simple vue aurait pu achever la blonde mais en plus de tout ça, Lexa ne portait qu'un ensemble de nuit très sexy, laissant apparaître ses longues jambes bronzées. L'artiste sentit immédiatement l'envie folle de la rejoindre dans ce grand lit. Elle eut maintenant du mal à déglutir et devant son soudain mutisme, la brune prit la parole:

_" - Clarke? _Lui demanda-t-elle confuse

_\- Euh... Excuse-moi, je te dérange?_

_\- Non, bien sûr que non, entre, _lui dit-elle dans un sourire_. Tu n'étais pas censée être fatiguée toi? _Demanda-t-elle alors que Clarke refermait doucement la porte derrière elle.

_\- Et bien oui... Mais... Je me suis rendue compte qu'on était toutes les deux célibataires maintenant, donc... _La blonde accompagna ses dires en dénouant le peignoir qui emprisonnait sa robe de nuit_. " _

Ce fut maintenant à Lexa de baver devant le corps de la blonde. Si elle s'écoutait, elle aurait immédiatement abandonné son livre et aurait bondi sur l'artiste pour lui offrir tout le plaisir qu'elle méritait. Cependant, elle savait aussi que Clarke se remettait à peine d'une récente rupture, elle ne voulait pas abuser de cette faiblesse. Alors, elle détourna rapidement son regard pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit qui commençait à s'échauffer en imaginant toutes les merveilles que pouvait lui procurer la jolie blonde.

_" - Clarke... Non, ce ne serait pas raisonnable, _murmura difficilement la brune.

_\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? _Demanda rapidement l'artiste en remettant son peignoir.

_\- Tu te remets à peine d'une séparation... Et puis ta mère est juste à côté._

_\- Mais je m'en fous de tout ça ! Ce serait justement une bonne façon de me changer les idées ! _Affirma Clarke avec conviction.

_\- Le sexe ne guérit pas, Clarke. Par contre, ce qui pourrait t'aider, c'est un réel soutien affectif ! Je suis ton amie, je peux faire ça, _rétorqua-t-elle dans un sourire.

_\- Donc... Avant on avait du sexe sans émotion et maintenant on a de l'émotion sans sexe... Je serais allée voir Octavia si j'avais su._

_\- Oh, arrête, _répondit Lexa en rigolant_. C'est tout aussi bien et tu en as besoin, je suis aussi là pour ça. Je peux t'écouter me parler de tes tourments._

_\- Et je pourrais t'en parler pendant que tu es entre mes jambes? "_

Lexa se mit à rigoler franchement avant de lancer un coussin dans la direction de la blonde. Cette dernière se mit à rire à son tour avant de capituler. Peut être que la recruteuse avait raison, elles pouvaient partager autre chose que de simples orgasmes. De simples orgasmes... Les meilleurs de sa vie, pensa l'artiste.

_" - Bon d'accord... _Abdiqua finalement la blonde_. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censée faire alors? "_

Sans rien répondre, Lexa sortit son téléphone et lança une musique. Clarke ne comprit pas immédiatement mais commença à maudire intérieurement Octavia quand elle reconnut les premières notes qui s'échappaient des hauts parleurs du téléphone. Il s'agissait de l'une des chansons qu'elle adorait écouter honteusement étant plus jeune, elle avait même inventé plusieurs chorégraphies avec sa meilleure amie sur cette chanson.

_" - Je vais tuer Octavia ! _Déclara-t-elle faussement énervée.

_\- J'imagine sans mal les danses que tu improvisais là dessus, _rétorqua Lexa en rigolant. _"_

Clarke, touchée dans son estime, ne se laissa pas impressionner. Octavia complotait avec Lexa dans l'espoir de la mettre mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas gagné ! La blonde grimpa sur le lit et commença à improviser une danse chaotique comme elle adorait le faire auparavant. La chasseuse de tête fut surprise par ce nouvel élan mais se mit rapidement à rire devant les gestes hasardeux de la blonde qui se déhanchait sous ses yeux. Elle en avait même les larmes aux yeux jusqu'à ce que Clarke se laisse tomber de fatigue dans un rire essoufflé.

_" - Je comprends Octavia quand elle me disait que ça valait le coup d'œil, _déclara Lexa entre deux rires.

_\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'ait balancée cette info ! _

_\- Oh si tu savais... D'ailleurs, je me suis permise de t'emprunter un livre. "_

Lexa confirma ses dires en lui montrant le livre en question: " Les Maths pour les nuls ". Clarke comprit rapidement que sa meilleure amie avait prit plaisir à raconter à la chasseuse de tête des anecdotes qu'elle aurait préférées garder pour elle. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de se jeter sur la brune pour l'attaquer à coup de coussin.

Elles finirent par voler une bouteille de vin dans le mini bar d'Abby avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre de la brune pour écouter toutes les musiques les plus ringardes qu'elles connaissaient. Elles improvisaient des chorégraphies sans aucun bon sens mais elles s'amusaient bien plus qu'elles ne l'auraient pensé. Elles étaient toutes les deux heureuses de passer ces fêtes, qui s'annonçaient ennuyeuses au premier abord, ensemble. Tout était plus facile et amusant quand elles étaient au même endroit.

Après une heure de danse intensive et de rire, elles se laissèrent tomber de fatigue pour se reposer en s'adossant contre la tête de lit. Elles continuaient à siroter leur verre de vin tout en discutant tranquillement. C'est ce qu'il y avait de magique dans leur relation, elle pouvait passer d'un état d'humeur à un autre bien différent sans que ça ne pose de problème, elles savaient toutes deux comment s'adapter l'une à l'autre si ça ne se faisait pas naturellement.

_" - Et donc, c'est vrai cette histoire que tu n'as jamais amené personne ici? _Demanda Lexa après avoir pris une gorgée de son verre.

_\- Je t'ai amenée toi, répondit la blonde en toute logique. _

_\- Hum, ça ne compte pas. Je te parle d'une vraie personne qui partagerait ta vie... Pas moi, enfin, une simple amie... _Ces mots lui faisaient plus de mal qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

_\- Alors oui, je suppose que cette histoire est vraie._

_\- Personne n'est assez bien pour rencontrer la famille de Clarke Griffin? _Demanda la jeune recruteuse dans un rire._ "_

Cette question, pourtant sur le ton de l'humour, amena l'artiste à réfléchir sur ce qu'il en était réellement. Non, elle n'avait jamais amené quelqu'un dans sa famille avant Lexa, elle n'avait jamais trouvé une personne qui en valait réellement la peine. Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle fait aussi facilement avec la chasseuse de tête? Sûrement parce qu'il ne s'agissait que simplement de son amie, pourtant, elle sentait qu'il y avait autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à définir.

Devant son manque de réponse et son air soudainement sérieux, Lexa se redressa sur ses coudes pour mieux l'observer. Elle ne voulait pas mettre la blonde mal à l'aise, mais pourquoi le serait-elle? Avait-elle touché un sujet sensible? Il est évident que oui, la blonde venait tout juste de se faire larguer de la pire des manières après avoir cru au grand amour. La recruteuse ressentit à nouveau cette envie d'étrangler Niylah pour avoir fait du mal à sa jolie blonde. La brune avança alors une de ses mains pour la poser délicatement sur la joue de Clarke et pour capter à nouveau son attention.

_" - Hey... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? _Demanda doucement la chasseuse de tête.

_\- Rien du tout... _Murmura la blonde_. Je me disais juste que... Je suis contente de te connaître. "_

Cette révélation provoqua des frissons incontrôlés chez la brune. Elle avait ressenti toute la sincérité des mots de l'artiste, leur regard ne se quittaient plus désormais. Cet échange était tout à fait nouveau pour elles deux, cette connexion évidente qui les reliait ne pouvait pas être simplement qu'amicale mais elles ne pouvaient pas se l'avouer. C'était trop dangereux, trop risqué. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'elles ressentaient, c'était mettre en péril leur relation et ni Clarke, ni Lexa, n'était prête à prendre ce risque.

Malgré tout, l'envie grandissante d'embrasser la blonde prenait place dans l'esprit tourmenté de la chasseuse de tête. C'était sûrement une erreur mais elle ne pouvait plus maîtriser ce besoin viscéral de sentir qu'elle était la seule à avoir ce droit. Dans un geste hésitant, elle approcha son visage de celui de Clarke, leur respiration étaient déjà chaotique à ce stade là. L'artiste sentait le souffle de la brune sur ses lèvres, elle sentait sa main continuer à infliger de douces caresses sur sa joue. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles étaient en train d'atteindre un point de non retour mais aucune d'elles ne se sentaient de stopper ce moment.

Lexa finit par combler les derniers centimètres qui séparaient sa bouche de celle de l'artiste. Elle vint déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, tout en douceur, et Clarke répondit instinctivement. Leurs lèvres se retrouvant et créant un gémissement de soulagement chez chacune d'entre elles. Comme une bouffée d'oxygène après une apnée bien trop longue. Ce fut Clarke qui mit fin à ce baiser en se reculant légèrement, laissant reposer son front contre celui de Lexa alors que sa main était encore accrochée dans sa nuque. Elle murmura difficilement:

_" - Je croyais que tu avais dit-_

_\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, _l'interrompit Lexa alors que sa bouche était encore tout près de celle de Clarke_. "_

Clarke eut le souffle coupé à l'entente de la voix soudainement suave de la brune. Leurs mots avaient été chuchotés, comme si elles s'avouaient mutuellement un secret sans réellement vouloir l'admettre. La jeune recruteuse vint alors caresser le nez de la blonde avec le sien, effleurant ses lèvres par la même occasion. Clarke tentait de garder la tête froide mais cela était impossible quand elle sentait le corps de Lexa se presser de plus en plus contre le sien. Ses idées devenaient de plus en plus floues et elle emprisonna les lèvres de la brune entre les siennes, elle ne voulait plus réfléchir. Elle voulait simplement ressentir tout le bien que Lexa savait lui donner comme personne d'autre ne l'avait jamais fait.

Elles se séparèrent à nouveau pour se perdre dans le regard de l'autre. Elles cherchaient la moindre hésitation mais elles n'y virent que le désir qu'elles-même ressentaient. Clarke se mit alors à califourchon sur le corps déjà brûlant de son amante. Leurs gestes n'étaient pas précipités comme à leurs habitudes, tout était doux, tendre et précis. Elles voulaient se découvrir encore et encore, elles voulaient se connaître comme jamais personne n'avait pu le faire avant cela.

L'artiste continua de dévorer amoureusement la bouche de la recruteuse tandis que ses mains exploraient le corps de cette dernière. Elle voulait sentir chacune des courbes de la brune sous ses mains, elle voulait chérir chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était offerte. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce besoin. Elle ne voulait pas simplement coucher avec quelqu'un pour freiner sa libido, elle voulait faire l'amour à Lexa. Juste Lexa, personne d'autre.

La respiration de Lexa était de plus en plus saccadée au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait les mains expertes de sa blonde caressait son corps tout entier. Elle se consumait de l'intérieur, c'en était presque douloureux tant elle désirait fusionner entièrement avec la blonde. Elle inversa leur position pour venir s'installer sur le corps de l'artiste, sans jamais quitter ses lèvres. Elles commencèrent toutes deux à se déshabiller à travers des baisers de plus en plus langoureux et hâtifs. Elles avaient besoin de ressentir l'explosion provoquée par la rencontre de leurs deux corps dénudés l'un contre l'autre.

Elles se complétaient à merveille, leur corps s'épousaient sans aucune protestation et leurs gémissements de plaisir se mélangeaient dans une mélodie des plus charnelles. Pour la première fois, elles se sentaient parfaitement à leur place. Jamais Clarke n'aurait pu imaginer que deux personnes puissent aussi bien se suffire, mais cela lui semblait tout de suite évident quand elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Lexa.


End file.
